Friday's Child
by Cheetara
Summary: AU:Rejected by the Incomparable Ayame,Viscount Inuyasha, inorder to gain his inheritance decides to enter into a marriage of convinience,vowing to marry the first female he sees. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Friday's Child:**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha..I never will (sigh). I do not own Hyer's Friday's Child either .I am just borrowing her plot (a little)...and Inuyasha's cast.

Summary: Rejected by the Incomparable Ayame, Viscount Inuyasha in order to gain his inheritance decides to enter into a marriage of convenience, vowing to marry the first female he sees.

And whom should he meet but the enchantingly innocent Kagome Higurashi, a girl who has loved him forever.

Characters are OOC.

Chapter 1:

"Please my Lord no more "

The words were spoken with much passion, and the maiden who had uttered this held both of her hands clasped over her bosom, her beautiful green eyes imploringly fixed on the handsome youth who had gotten down to his knees in front of her.

"But I was about to offer for you "The man spoke in a disgruntled manner.

"I know my Lord "The maiden averted her eyes "And my answer is no."

"Feh Ayame "The man snorted, "You should let a fellow talk."

"I would spare you the pain my Lord Inuyasha."

"I wish you would quit talking in that theatrical fashion Ayame "Inuyasha rose from his devoted lover-like position "You have known me since we were children."

It was true. Their estates were practically joined and both families shared a great friendship. But a dazzling career at the court as an acknowledged beauty, with half of the court at her feet, had made her used to a more formal mode of addressing than that preferred by her childhood companion.

Inuyasha was pacing in front of her, his dog years twitching. Having known him practically from the cradle had not blinded her to Inuyasha's charm .His father Inutashio was an exceptionally handsome Inuyoukai, and his mother in her youth was a renowned beauty. Inuyasha had inherited their good points, his face boyishly handsome, and the little triangles that sat atop his silver hair somehow managed to add to his appeal.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped in front of Ayame "Ayame would you at least listen to what I have to say?"

Ayame shook her head "No Inuyasha. "

"Why?"

Ayame sighed .She was in a sad predicament of not knowing her own mind. For the past year since she had had her debut at the court, Lord Inuyasha was one of her acknowledged suitors. She was flattered with his gracious attentions and enjoyed his light flirting. But she truly wasn't sure that she thought of him in _that _aspect. Unlike Lord Kouga, whose dark stormy beauty troubled her dreams a little? Lord Kouga was a romantic figure; tall, dark and handsome, with startling blue eyes and disheveled black hair, which was the result of pulling at his hair in moments of distraction. Inuyasha's hair was also a tad disheveled, but Ayame knew that it was the result of his valet's careful brushstrokes...

"We would not suit at all Inuyasha."

"But Ayame..I love you!"

Ayame frowned. Thatwas the whole problem. She did not believe that he actually loved her. Sure he accorded her proper respect and paid her extravagant compliments, he still did not leave chasing the ladybirds and opera dancers .Nor did his so called 'love' for her draw him away from those horrid gaming hells, or from the pastimes he indulged in, specifically designed and chosen to cause his family maximum tension and anxiety.

"No you don't Inuyasha."Ayame said bluntly "If you did then you would have made the least effort to show it."

"What?" Inuyasha's amber eyes flashed "I have been practically lying at your feet for the past one year! I attended every one of those stupid balls only to get a glimpse of you!"

"And left early to go to those horrid gaming hells of yours."

Inuyasha was silent. Ayame took this opportunity to look outside .The magnificent lawns with its sparkling fountains did little to lift her mood. Three weeks prior to this she had come down with a rather childish complaint causing her very worldly-wise mother to remove her from the city to their country home on the pretext that the beauty was rather exhausted with the exertions in the town and needed to recuperate.

Needless to say, many suitors presented themselves at Lord Haruki's country home for a glimpse of the beauty only to be greeted by the forbidding aspect of the butler. Forced to relinquish their flowers, poems and serenades at the door, they were promptly sent on their way without even an offer for refreshment.

Inuyasha however, owing to his familiarity with Lord Haruki's estate, chose a rather underhand way to get Ayame alone .He rode over to the estate and entered the mansion through the large windows that opened into the back lawn. Which led to this situation...

"Look Ayame, you know me since childhood "Inuyasha began "I have always loved you .I adored your beauty."

"Liar .You said I was a fox and I had foxy colored hair."

"I did "Inuyasha was appalled by this heresy."But admit this Ayame, I have always had a marked affection for you."

"No you didn't "Ayame said frankly "In fact if you had a preference then it was for little Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome?"

"Yes .You made her carry your bag, fetch your ball and take part in all those horrible sports that would hurt her .She was such a baby .She should have known better than to follow a bully like you!"

"I never bullied her!"Inuyasha said defensively "In fact I treated her much better than those three cats"

Here he was referring to Kagome's three cousins. Then he turned towards Ayame "But you are the one I love."

"Rubbish!"

At this point Inuyasha realized that he had not displayed much lover like ardor .So he proceeded to take Ayame in his arms and kiss her; instead receiving a box on his ears for his pain.

"Ouch!"Inuyasha's eyes read murder.

Ayame strategically receded behind a small table for protection.

"I swear Ayame.If I catch you.."Inuyasha's eyes flashed and then became soft as he took in the beauty in front of him "No..Ayame..I would not hurt a hair on that beautiful head of yours.."

He sighed "Look Ayame..Marry me ..We will get along famously."

"No Inuyasha. It will not do at all."

"Dammit Ayame! If you don't marry me I am finished!"

Ayame stiffened as color came rushing to her cheeks "So, you decided to offer for me only to extradite yourself from your pile of gambling depths."Her voice was rigid with anger.

"No" Too late Inuyasha realized his mistake, and proceeded to dig a bigger hole for himself "Well yes..But not entirely.."

"I see" The words were spoken in chilling accents.

"You don't understand Ayame "Inuyasha tried to explain, "What can I do if my inheritance is bound up in that ridiculous trust? Besides that is not the reason I offered for you. There are scores of other women I could have offered for if I wanted only to get my inheritance. But I ..You are the only one who makes me want to have a commitment..."

"Stop My Lord "Ayame's voice was rigid with anger "You should go and offer to those scores of women waiting for you because I will not marry you!"

Inuyasha's volatile temper flared "Ayame..I swear you are being unreasonable."

"How dare you.."Her voice shook "You libertine..You rake .."She burst into tears "I wish you would leave me alone.."

She pointed at the door dramatically "GO!"

Seeing Ayame's tears made Inuyasha feel guilty but before he could attempt to console her, Lady Mimiru, Ayame's mother chanced to come in and rather masterfully escorted him out of the door.

"How nice of you to visit "She said escorting Inuyasha out of the door, completely ignoring his protests. It had taken her but a glance to measure the situation and take complete control of it "But you see dear boy, Ayame is not yet well enough to receive you or any other visitors. Her condition is too fragile now. By the way give my regards to your dear mother."

Seeing the viscount safely out of the estate, Lady Mimiru turned towards her sniffling daughter "Dry your eyes child. Tears have the very disagreeable effect of reddening a females eyes."

Ayame dried her tears sniffing a delicate lavender scented handkerchief.

"So he offered for you."

"Yes. But ..I refused him. "

"A brilliant match, I should say, but nowhere as brilliant as the Duke of Northwood."

"Mother I am not so mercenary "Ayame spoke in imploring accents.

"Rubbish child "Lady Mimiru waved her hand indulgently "I see that you have become unduly stressed. Come let me get you some tea."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inuyasha was having a bad day. First the one person he was convinced he was desperately in love with rejected him. Next, he found his mother in the presence of his uncle. Lord Hitoshi, a man Inuyasha 's must kill list was only spared due to blood relation with his mother. However Inuyasha did little to hide his obvious distaste for the man.

Therefore he reacted "Good God! _You_ are_ still _here?"

Lord Hitoshi a very plump gentleman with an invincible smile and overly jovial attitude never allowed himself to be disturbed by his nephew's rudeness and frequent incivility. Instead he smiled broadly than before "Yes I am still here dear boy, by my position at my sister's bedside."

"Feh "

His mother who had fortified herself with a vast arsenal of smelling salts for the interview with her only son spoke in a shaking voice "Have you no respect for the sensibilities of my brother? I don't know where I would be, so alone in my ailing and lonely state, if I had not my brother to support me through all this."She gave a sad wan smile and dramatically closed her eyes. Her voice quite successfully camouflaged an iron constitution and a will to always have her own way.

But her words were quite lost on Inuyasha "Feh "he snorted, "Ten to one it is my uncle's continuous presence that wears you down."

"Inuyasha!"His mother spoke in scandalized accents.

"Come, come sister "Lord Hitoshi gently patted his sister, Lady Tashio's hand "I will not take offence of the words of a man so wronged in love."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. News certainly did travel fast.

"Oh my poor boy "Lady Tashio now turned to Inuyasha "In every way so eligible..If only Ayame had agreed to marry you, I go could in peace."

"Where would you go? If you want to go to the Dower house you can go! I am not stopping you. While you are at it take my uncle with you .I will not protest "He added generously.

"Inuyasha "Lady Tashio smiled indulgently "Sometimes I think that you willfully misunderstand. Surely, you are aware of the ailing state of my health."

"Feh mother "Inuyasha was untouched by his mother's sad smile "You are not ill .If you were I would have smelled that illness on you!"

"Oh Hitoshi "Lady Tashio sunk deeper into the many cushions that supported her "Now I understand why Ayame would not consider your suit. Pray, what delicately nurtured female would accept your rude, rakish ..behavior ?"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed as he turned his amber eyes towards his uncle who was looking at the opposite wall with an odd saintly look on his face.

"Imagine my mortification when I had to apologize to General Tori" Lady Tashio continued "You could have killed him."

"Nonsense "Inuyasha scoffed "I was dared to graze the wheels of five coaches I passed. And it was Tori's dreadful handling of his horses that made the carriage overturn. But I fished him out of the ditch and even returned that horrible wig he wears to him .I don't see why he should complain."

"_Graze _the wheels of five coaches you say, "Lady Tashio spoke in horrified accents "Oh Hitoshi! Why are the Gods punishing me so?"

"Mother don't be so dramatic."

Cut short rudely in the middle o f her lament Lady Tashio glared at her son "Oh..You are impossible! Just like your Father."

"Dam...dash it Mother who else would I be like?"

"Now, now dear boy, no need to get worked up "Lord Hitoshi decided to join in the conversation.

"Don't you dare call me boy "Inuyasha rounded in angrily on Hitoshi "I am many things, but I certainly am not _boy _anymore. Call me boy one more time and I will throw you out of that window, uncle or no uncle!"

"Of course, Inuyasha.."Hitoshi said, his smile never fading "But it is clear to me now why your father left your inheritance under a trust. Surely, by you are twenty-five you will surely realize the error in your ways."

"Unless I get married first "There was a fire in Inuyasha's eyes.

"But you are not getting married."Hitoshi pointed out.

"Says who?"Inuyasha got up.

Lady Tashio by now recognized all those signs in her younger son which she had often seen in the elder Tashio and sometimes in her older son when they were hell bent on getting something.

Forgetting her 'illness' she sat up straight "Inuyasha where are you going? What are you going to do?" She shrieked.

"To find myself a wife "Inuyasha declared striding out of the room.

The last thing that Lady Tashio heard before the door slammed was Inuyasha declaring...

"I am off to London and I will marry the first female I see!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review!

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Glossary :

Inuyokai :Dog –demon .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha .

Chapter 2:

As expected the Viscount's Parthian shot prostrated his mother, but she soon recovered under the tender ministrations of her brother and the solemn reminder that her son was not present to see her discomfort and the grief caused to her 'delicate' constitution by his unnecessarily rude action.

She confided in her brother that she had a terrible premotion that Inuyasha will bring home some vulgar, low born trash, if only to spite her .In answer to that Lord Hitoshi had tenderly slapped her hand and assured her that it would not happen. A person who was as enamored with the Beauty as his son claimed to be would not even look at another female .He pointed out that Inuyasha was since childhood a rash boy, and that many of his words never meant anything, but that they were uttered in moments of anger and promptly forgotten later on.

At this assurance Lady Tashio gave a tremulous smile and thanked her brother for supporting her in her fragile state to which Lord Hitoshi smiled wider than before and said that it was his solemn duty to do so.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inuyasha was in a decidedly foul mood when he exited from the manor and he took out his anger by riding along the narrow country lanes at a breakneck speed. A solitary page hung perilously to the back of his carriage .It was not unusual since he was the only page in the viscount's employ. There had been several pages who had come before him but none lasted long .The viscount had an amazing knack of overturning his vehicles when he was in a foul mood and since the viscount fell into these moods at an alarming rate, no page had sufficient disregard of his life and limb to remain in his service for long.

Shippo however was an exception .He had succeeded in lasting a full three years in his Lordship's service. Their tryst had begun rather unusually. Shippo had since childhood passed through several orphanages and found he being trained to be a jockey. But he was promptly banished from the stables due to his irreparable habit of taking glittering objects, mainly watches, without the permission of the owner .In other words he was a compulsive thief.

Thus penniless once more, he had attempted his luck at stealing the viscount's purse just as he was exiting from a club only to find himself held by the collar with a pair of amber eyes staring angrily at him. Just as the viscount was threatening to escort him to the nearest roundhouse, the viscount's favorite horse on account of its temperamental similarity with its master, decided to take offence of a tired old horse that was sluggishly pulling a hackney cart along.

It made its displeasure known by rearing on both legs and promptly knocking the page who was restraining it off his feet .In the general confusion caused by the enraged horse, the cursing hackney cart driver, the screaming ladies and the curious onlookers, the Viscount had forgotten all about Shippo. Shippo however, did not slip away in the ensuing madness .He stayed behind and caught the reins of the horse chastising it in gentle uncouth terms .The horse recognizing in this scruffy teen a master promptly settled down and acted as docile as ever.

Inuyasha was pleasantly surprised at how easily Shippo could subdue his foul tempered friend promptly employed him as a page in his service on the spot, totally forgetting the shady circumstances that had brought the boy to his notice .To Shippo, Inuyasha appeared at that moment in an heavenly light, wings and all.

Though Shippo was ready to do almost anything for his idol, it had done nothing to rectify his thieving manners. The viscount was blissfully unaware of this, until his friends pointed out that it was difficult to be intimate with a man whose page forked their purses at first possible notice. Inuyasha assured his friends that he would look into the matter, which he did, by thrashing Shippo soundly, and ordering him to hand over the stolen articles.

Shippo did not mind the thrashing so much as the frown on his beloved idol's face and promptly turned out the stolen goods with a tearful promise never to repeat his mistake. There were occasional lapses on his part even now and then however, and the Viscount's friends were resigned to that fact by now .All they did was inform Inuyasha about their missing articles and have him retrieve the said articles from Shippo.

Now he hung at the back of the curricle and quite cheerfully informed Inuyasha that unless they wished to be overturned perhaps his Lordship should negotiate the next rather sharp turn at amore sedate pace. His tone indicated that he would gladly suffer from a broken limb if that should give his Lordship any joy. Inuyasha however had worked out most of his anger and took the curve at a mere canter.

They were passing by the estate of the Honorable Mr.Musou when Shippo remarked.

"My Lord, there is a female waving at you."

The Viscount turned around to see a girl sitting on the low brick wall that lined the edge of the property and waving at him eagerly .She was a very young lady stuffed in a gown at least three sizes larger than her and a rather used brown cloak that was hooked over one shoulder .She twirled a rather crumpled handkerchief in her hands .Her were red rimmed and there were tear stains on her cheeks. Inuyasha upon recognizing this damsel reined in his horses.

Inuyasha smiled "Hello wench."

The girl saw nothing amiss in this address and smiled rather wistfully at Inuyasha "Hello Inuyasha."

"So what's wrong?"

"Everything!"Kagome responded in a despairing voice.

Inuyasha's sharp eyes had caught notice of the tearstains on the girl's rosy cheeks .He frowned. Whenever he thought of Kagome, which was not very often, he remembered her fondly. In his graceless teens he had employed her willing services for numerous menial errands like carrying the basket when he went shooting, fetching the ball, holding the bucket of glue when he painted his tutor's seat expertly .He scolded her, bullied her, lost her temper with her, forced her to join those sports which terrified her..But he let her trot at his footsteps and allowed no one else to tease or bully her.

Her situation was not a happy one .She was an orphan who was living largely on the charity of her aunt Lady Musou. She shared lessons with her three cousins Yuka, Eri and Ayumi and their oversized dresses .In return she ran their countless errands and bore the burnt of their frequent loss of temper which Lady Musou constantly reminded her was small repayment for their kindness to her.

Inuyasha who liked Lady Musou's three daughters only degrees less than he liked his mother declared when he was fifteen years old, that they were brutes and they treated their little cousin like a dog. Therefore, he had no problem in ascertaining the cause of Kagome's grief. Sighing he flung aside the rug that covered his legs and alighted from the curricle with fluid grace.

He stood in front of Kagome and demanded, "Are those three cats troubling you again?"

"No "Kagome shook her head "I..I am going to be a governess Inuyasha!"

"**_What?"_**

"Yes. Auntie Nanami says that it is high time I..earn my own bread ..So..So "Kagome gave a wan smile "I am going to Bath to be a governess ."

"Nonsense ."Inuyasha snorted "None one goes to bath at this time of the year .And you are not going to be a governess .You are too young ."

"I will be seventeen in a fortnights time Inuyasha ."

"Feh .You are still too young ."

"So what should I do Inuyasha ?"Kagome asked "Marry the curate ?"

"What ?Why the hell will you marry the curate ?"Inuyasha was incredulous .

"He has offered for me you see ."Kagome said ,not without pride "Auntie Nanami says he behaved with the greatest propriety and I should be very honored ."

"Nonsense "Inuyasha took a seat beside Kagome "You will not marry the curate .Sounds like he is a dull dog ."

"He is "Kagome agreed reverently "And I don't want to marry him .I dare say he will be very kind to me ..But Inuyasha I want to enjoy my life only for a _little_ while .."

"There problem solved ."

"But Auntie Nanami said that either I marry the curate or I go to Bath ."

"Don't keep harping about Bath "Inuyasha said irritatibly "Never could tolerate the place .By the way what do you know about being a governess ?"

"That's it Inuyasha ._I _didn't think that I knew anything .But Miss Sakura says that I will do very well . She runs a school in Bath to train young girls as myself .."

"Sakura ?you mean that pale faced bad tempered female that boxed my ears ..You will not go to Bath." Inuyasha declared imperiously, but not pointing out any alternative solution to Kagome's problem .

Kagome however seemed to not notice this minor detail ,because she responded meekly "All right Inuyasha ."

Inuyasha was quite pleased to make such a prompt solution to a pressing problem proceeded to put a friendly hand around Kagome's shoulders and give it a small squeeze "There aren't you glad I came . Now put those stupid ideas out of your head."

"Actually ,I was hoping that you would come ."

"Why ?"

"To wait on Ayame of course ."Kagome said with a guileless smile .

"Ayame" Inuyasha chuckled bitterly "Hah!"

"Inuyasha .."Kagome looked at Inuyasha's suddenly sour face "Would she not see you ?"

"Of course she saw me "Inuyasha said irritatibly ,some of his previous anger returning "But you would not believe what she did !"

"You mean to say that you offered for her and she refused you !"Kagome said incredulously" How could she ?"She could not understand how anybody could refuse anything to her perfect childhood idol .

"Yes "Inuyasha bristled with righteous rage upon finding a sympathizer to his cause "She called me a rake ..That from a girl I knew since childhood ."

"She didn't "Kagome was appalled "I dare say that she wasn't feeling very well .She was very sick you know ."

"It matters little "Inuyasha's expression extremely noble and tragic "My hopes are quite cut up ."

Kagome nodded sadly "Don't be sad .She will come to her senses ."

"No she won't .I am sure nothing would make her happier than to reduce me to a pathetic mess like Kouga .Very good fellow .Ever since he saw Ayame he was never the same . "

"That is terrible Inuyasha . I never thought that of Ayame .She is so pretty and well mannered ."

"Feh "Inuyasha snorted "Ayame really put me in a basket ."

"Inuyasha ."Kagome was struck by a sudden thought "Did Ayame somehow learn of your opera dancer ?"

"Opera dancer ?"Inuyasha brow creased into a frown "Who told you about such rubbish ?"

"Yuka told Eri because they had a fight ,something about figures .."

"Stupid girls ."

"Yes indeed .I thought so too .But if you don't have any opera dancer I will tell so to Ayame myself ."

"No you won't "Inuyasha exclaimed ,a tinge of expatriation in his voice "Every one has a fancy piece or two .It doesn't signify a bit ."

"It doesn't ?"

"No and never mention the word opera dancer again .Good girls aren't supposed to know about such stuff ."

"Okay "Kagome agreed readily "You know Inuyasha I think that you have not explained yourself properly to Ayame ."

"Enough of Ayame .She is and always will be the Incomparable .But one has to move on "Inuyasha frowned "It's just that I am a little short on cash now and my entire inheritance is tied up in a stupid trust until I get married .That'll never happen and I will be dishonored ."

He turned towards Kagome "Now ,don't go about repeating this ."

"No I truly won't Inuyasha "Kagome swore .

"Good girl .Now this trust isn't over till I am twenty five and that is still full five years away, meanwhile Hitoshi will remain stuck like a leech to my inheritance . I am beginning to understand why Fluffy cannot tolerate my mother's relatives ..but its neither here nor there .I am quite ruined .."

"No Inuyasha "Kagome pressed his hand gently "I am sure there is a way ."

She paused "So what will you do Inuyasha ?"

There was the light of battle in Inuyasha's eyes " I will do what I told my mother .Marry the first female I see."

Kagome giggled "Silly !that's me !"

Inuyasha frowned "There is no need to be so curst literal "Then his face cleared as he looked down at the heart shape countenance of Kagome's face ,his eyes lighting up "Dammit ! That is exactly what I will do !"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N :Shippo is older here than he is in the actual story .

Always Smiling , hi-senshi ,shadowfoxkitsune : Thank you soo much for your review .

Keep reading !

And Please review !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha (Big sigh )

Chapter 3 :

For a while Kagome stared blankly at Inuyasha . Then she finally seemed to find her tongue

"M..Marry me Inuyasha ?"She stuttered .

"Feh ! Why not ?"Inuyasha snorted "Unless you would rather marry that curate you keep harping about ."

"No ,no Inuyasha "Kagome protested "I told you that I'd rather be a governess ."

"Well no use talking about that now "Inuyasha declared " Besides you are marrying me now .And don't tell me that you would prefer to be a governess rather than marrying me because I won't buy it ."

Kagome was in a state of shock .The prospect of marrying the man who has been holding her heart hostage for a number of years was like a dream come true .But the sudden dazzling change in her bleak future was difficult for her to believe in. She twirled the ends of her handkerchief and looked shyly at Inuyasha "Inuyasha ..you are not joking now ..Are you ?"

"Joking ?"Inuyasha was offended "I was never more serious .Now I may loose my temper sometimes and go off to gamble once in a while , but I don't fly into odd humors or get offended by every little thing you do ,so ,I think , that we shall deal famously together . Besides ,I am sure that living with me will be a lot comfortable than staying in that school of yours ."

"But ..Inuyasha you love Ayame !"

"Sure I love Ayame "Inuyasha said candidly "But my hopes are quite destroyed .She will not marry me .But marry I must . So I will marry you ."He put a fond arm around Kagome "I have always been fond of you . Besides I cannot let anybody parcel away my little Kagome to some school in Bath ."

He sighed "Besides I swear that nothing would please Ayame than to embitter my life just as she has done to poor Kouga ."

Kagome let out a sympathetic sigh and leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder " I like being with you Inuyasha. You don't scold me when I get into scrapes and you are always so kind .So ..If it would suit you ..please marry me ."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a while.He wasseized by a sudden feeling of chivalry "You don't know what you are saying Kagome . "He released her and ran a hair through his messy silver hair " It was stupid of me to say what I did . You are too young .I am a libertine and a rake ,but I won't be accused of taking advantage of a chit not even out of a school room ."

Kagome forced down the tears that rose to her eyes and plastered a smile on her face "It is all right Inuyasha "her voice was small " I understand .I am sorry for teasing you ."

"Feh "Inuyasha snorted "_I_ was the one that was rambling .I mean why shouldn't I marry you ? A marriage of convenience I say .You haven't had a chance to fix your attentions and ten to one you never will .As for me ,I am quite done with love .You agree with me that we deal famously together . You don't nag like my mother ..that alone is good enough to make you my bride ."

Kagome's entire aspect had brightened up ,but then her face fell .Inuyasha had notice this because he braked

"Why the long face ?"

"They won't let us "Kagome's lips twitched ,her eyes sad "Your mother won't let you marry me and neither will AuntNanami ."

"What ? Why ? That's the one thing my father never included in the trust .I can marry whoever I like."

"But Inuyasha "Kagome wrung her hands "Your mother wants you to make a brilliant match .She will never let you marry a pauper like me ."

"Come on Kagome .You are not a pauper ."

"But Inuyasha ,that is exactly what I am " Kagome sniffed "I have no money at all ."

"Feh ,so what ?" Inuyasha shrugged "Once I get rid of this damned trust ,there'll be enough for both of us ."

"But your mother still won't agree ."

"Who cares ?I won't tell her anything until after I am married ."

"What do you mean Inuyasha ?"

"Simple ."Inuyasha smirked " You come with me to London .Then we get married as soon as we get the special license .After we are legally hitched we can inform others ."

"You ..you are asking me to run away with you ?"

"Feh "

"Oh Inuyasha "Kagome's eyes were starry " That is so romantic ."

"That is because you know nothing of romance ."

Then another qualm seized Kagome "But ..AuntNanami could nullify our marriage by saying that I am underage ...It is still a fortnight before I turn of age ."

Inuyasha thought on this for a while "No she won't . After all ,I am no adventurer running away with an heiress .I am devilishly eligible .She will look like a fool if she interferes . I think that she might even want you to find husbands for those shrill voiced girls of hers ."

"I would try very hard indeed to help them "Kagome said seriously.

"Feh"

"So ,Inuyasha will you wait here while I sneak out at midnight ?"

"What ?No way !"

"Then ..what will we do ?"

"You will come with me ..now !"

"But Inuyasha ..I don't have any clothes with me ."

Inuyasha gave an impatient snort "If the other clothes you have are like the one you are wearing then you better burn them ..forget them . I will buy you new ones !"He declared grandly .

"Oh you will "

"Feh "Inuyasha got up "Let us go now ."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shippo was walking the horses when he saw his master come towards him holding the hand of the young lady who had waved to them earlier .He looked at his master inquisitively .Inuyasha felt Shippo's questioning eyes on him .

"I am taking the Lady up to London." He announced .

Shippo looked once at Inuyasha and then at Kagome .Then he gulped "Pardon me my Lord ,But I think you are foxed ."

Inuyasha bopped Shippo on his head " I am not drunk you fool .I know perfectly what I am doing ."

"Do you ?" Shippo sounded dubious as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Of course "Inuyasha helped Kagome into the carriage "I am getting married ."

_**" What ?"**_

Inuyasha was about to mount on the carriage as well when Shippo came and caught the lapels of his coat "You _are _foxed Sir . I cannot let you do this .I cannot let you run away with the wrong Lady ."

Inuyasha bonked Shippo on his head yet again "I am getting married .To Kagome .So ,don't you steal anything from her .Ever ."He bonked him once more to reinforce his command .

This show of violence did not sit well with Kagome . "Don't hit him Inuyasha ."She pleaded .

"Feh !"Inuyasha uttered this cryptic answer as he mounted the carriage and took the reins in his hands.

Shippo was touched .In his short but rather eventful life no one had ever pleaded for his sake .So when Kagome turned her lovely eyes towards him and smiled ,he melted like ice-cream on a hot sidewalk .

He cleared his throat "Umm.. Sir ,no wish to pry ..But are you eloping ?"

"No of course not ..But ..yes ..by God ..So I am !" Inuyasha exclaimed struck by this sudden realization .

"Because if you are and if you wish nobody to know about this ,then the young Lady cannot ride beside you ."

Inuyasha pondered on this for a while "Well ..then you just have to sit on the floorboard and I will cover you with a rug to keep you hidden ."

Kagome nodded gleefully " I always wanted an adventure like this "

"Feh "

Thus decided the ramshackle pair departed on their way to London .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ittlemscrzy and Always smiling : Thank you so much for your review .I hope you like this chapter as well .

So..

Keep reading !

Please review !


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters .

Chapter 4:

The luxurious apartment on Middleton street had every appearance of a bachelor's abode .The living room was a little disorganized had several articles were strewn about despite the housekeeper's valiant effort to keep everything in order. The Duke of Westland owned this particular apartment. Unlike his other colleagues he preferred to keep a modest settlement. Many people thought that this was a sign of extreme frugality, but he cared nothing about that .If anybody would approach him to speak on the matter he would simply toss his hair and reply.

_' Nugatory fools .'_

It was claimed that his voice could freeze the tropics.

At present the master of the house was in a bad mood. This long usually silky smooth hair appeared a little lackluster .He was gingerly sipping a cup of steamy tea and attempting to read the newspaper. His eyes were however unfocussed and he winced at the sounds of the carriages that rattled on their way in the street below. They somehow managed to aggravate his already pounding headache.

_' Maybe I should kill all the ningen bakas out there for irritating this Sesshomaru.'_

But the truth was that he just couldn't go rampaging in the middle of London. There were rules that all youkai had to follow and that included the exclusive clause that no demon could go on a killing spree just because they had a bad hangover .If Sesshomaru was asked to voice his opinion about the aforementioned rule on this particular morning, he would have sounded much like his brother.

_' To hell with rules.'_

But he was not his brother, so he sat back and drank his tea, his face becoming progressively colder. After a few cups of tea he seemed to have regained his usual composure, when the lump that had been lying motionless on the couch in front of him decided to move with a groan. Sesshomaru eyed the figure with revulsion. He liked the person on the couch well enough, but he absolutely hated the purple and gold brocaded dressing gown he was wrapped in. In a moment of passion and in the throes of his rebellious youth he had brought this particular piece .He regretted it immediately.

The figure groaned once more and sat up " Oh Lord Sesshomaru."He acknowledged his host with a rather strained smile "A good morning to you."

Sesshomaru raised one elegant eyebrow but did not return the greeting.

The figure groaned once more, running a hand through his jet-black hair and attempted to squint his eye open.

Sesshomaru muttered something on the lines of 'weak human '. Then he addressed the figure.

"Miroku, Jaken has prepared some tea. I suggest you clean up and drink some tea."

Miroku groaned. Reluctantly he pulled himself off the sofa and went stumbling towards the bathroom. Sesshomaru watched his halting progress with a slightly amused eye and proceeded to sip his fourth cup of tea.

The Honorable Lord Houshi was one of the few friends he valued. Last night they had exited from the White's reasonably intoxicated. In other words Miroku was completely foxed and Sesshomaru not trusting him to reach home in this intoxicated state had brought him to his apartment.

Then he offered Miroku his much-loathed purple dressing gown. Miroku donned the said article gratefully, since he always had a partiality towards purple, bid him good night, for even in his inebriated state he was the soul of politeness and settled down on the couch. Sesshomaru, ever the thoughtful host carefully added a yellow sleeping cap on his head and proceeded to go to sleep.

At present both these gentlemen sat in companionable silence as they sipped their tea and contemplated on the evils of alcohol consumption. Sesshomaru was not expecting any guests this morning giving Jaken express orders to tell anybody who came to visit him that he was out of town..Indefinitely .So when the bell was pulled rather harshly, Sesshomaru paid no attention to it. Jaken would intercept whoever had tried to intrude on his solitude so unreasonably early this morning.

Jaken tried his best to stop the intruder. But the intruder physically lifted him out of the way and continued towards his destination .He burst through the door of the living room...

"Sesshomaru."

Miroku looked at the intruder, his face breaking into a smile "Inuyasha."After which he added an unnecessary trailer "Look Sesshomaru, its your brother."

"Half brother " Sesshomaru corrected placidly.

Sesshomaru was Lord Tashio's eldest son, a son from his earlier marriage to Lady Sayo. Lady Sayo had a sickly disposition and had died a few days after childbirth. Neither father nor son spoke much about this unfortunate incident.

The relationship between father and son soured when Lord Tashio decided to marry Lady Izayoi. It was in those times that he had brought his dreaded purple dressing gown to enforce his rebellion. But as time passed, his resentment simmered down slowly .His grandfather the former Duke of Westland's had declared him his heir, so he took up that responsibility to show his respect to his grandfather's dying wish.

Inutashio wasn't pleased, but he made no objection.

He has resented Inuyasha in the beginning but as time passed he began to care deeply for his brother. Sure, occasionally he beat the crap out Inuyasha, but that was just to show he cared. They had grown closer over the years and Sesshomaru was one of those people who exerted some sort of influence on the volatile hanyou .The other one was Miroku and unfortunately Sesshomaru thought he was just as unstable as Inuyasha.

Inuyasha who had the objectionable appearance of one who had gone sober to bed and rose unusually early took a seat in front of Sesshomaru on one of the unoccupied armchairs and proceeded to pour himself a liberal amount of tea.

" I thought you were at the country." Miroku spoke up.

"I was .I just returned to town yesterday."

Inuyasha turned towards Sesshomaru "So do you know where I could get a special license?"

At this Miroku spitted out the tea he was about to swallow and Sesshomaru actually put down the newspaper he was reading to give him his full attention.

"Special license? " Miroku gulped "As in special license for getting married?"

"Feh .Yes "Inuyasha grumbled.

There was a long moment of silence during which Sesshomaru and Miroku stared at Inuyasha. Then finally Sesshomaru spoke

" Inuyasha explain."

He was not a man of many words.

Inuyasha was starting to feel unnerved by the stares."I am getting married. That's that " He snapped.

"She ..she accepted your offer ?" Miroku's headache was forgotten as he sat up straight seeing that his friend was dead serious.

"Feh! No!"

" Then did you run away with the innkeeper's daughter?"Miroku sounded hopeful.

"_What?_ **_No!_**"

" Inuyasha " Miroku peered into his face "You do not look intoxicated to me. But you can never tell with demons. Sniff him Sesshomaru."

"Dash it " Inuyasha exclaimed, " I am not drunk! I am getting married!"

"How can you get married if Ayame has declined to be your bride?"

"Ayame is not the only freaking female in this planet!"

" I disagree. There is only one Incomparable."

"Feh "

There was another pause. Then Sesshomaru spoke " Will you tell this Sesshomaru your bride's name?"

" Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

Miroku frowned " Never heard of her."

"She has never been to the town before " Inuyasha shrugged "Actually she is some sort of cousin to the Musous."

"The Musous?" Miroku gave a small startled squeak "As in Lady Musou? Inuyasha you _must_ have been drunk! Did you know that the woman has sprung another shrill voiced daughter on us?"

"Feh. Kagome is nothing like that. She is a Higurashi. Very respectable family."

"Inuyasha " Sesshomaru turned his cold amber eyes towards Inuyasha " Please assure this Sesshomaru that you have not eloped with an underage girl."

" Well..so what ? " Inuyasha eyed his older brother rebelliously." She will come to age on a fortnight's time."

"You eloped? Atta boy Inuyasha "Miroku slapped him on the back.

"_Miroku_" Sesshomaru's voice was artic.

Miroku backpedaled " It was a very rash thing to do Inuyasha " His voice was serene and his face had the expression of meditating Buddha.

"Well it's done " Inuyasha said defensively " Besides that Musou woman was about to pack her off to some school in Bath to be turned into a Dowd. Chit that use to go bird watching with me. Couldn't let that happen "He bristled with righteous anger "Besides I got to marry somebody and it might well be her."

" Your idiocy never ceases to amaze this Sesshomaru. Where is your intended now?"

"She is at the Grillions "Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru "Told them that she is on her way to a finishing school in Kent. There was an old Abigail with her, but she broke her leg.."

"Broke her leg?"Miroku nodded his head sadly " There was my old nanny. She could never wait for the steps to be let down..So this one time she fell down and broke her leg."

"Foolish ningen .I see why you and Inuyasha get along so well " Sesshomaru smirked "Both of you lack intelligence."

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested.

Miroku looked clueless.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes " There was no Abigail .He made it up."

"Oh "

"Fool."

"Enough!" Inuyasha cut in " Do you know where to get the damn marriage license?"

Sesshomaru pondered on this " Jaken will know " He called " Jaken."

The toad youkai shuffled in " You called Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Jaken where must one procure a special license."

Jaken bulbous eyes bulged a little more " I believe that my Lordship can procure a special license from the Archbishop of Sussex."

" Do you know the fellow Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Feh "

" I will take that as no " Miroku turned towards Sesshomaru " Do you?"

"This Sesshomaru knows no Archbishop."

" I believe that acquaintance with his Holiness is not necessary to procure the special license."Jaken informed the three gentlemen.

"That will be all Jaken .You may go now."

Jaken bowed and left.

" So..What now?"Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru.

At this moment there was a furious pounding on the front door and moments later a rather handsome wolf youkai rushed into the room.

"Dog breath "There was a fire in the wolf youkai's blue eyes "Step outside. You and I have a score to settle."

"Feh "Inuyasha snorted contemptuously.

"Now, now Kouga "Miroku held up his hand placidly "Don't fly into a pet. Inuyasha is getting married!"

Kouga turned three shades of pale, the fire in his eyes died out, he sank onto a sofa clutching his disheveled black locks.

"This ..cannot be .."Kouga's voice was tragic "Sesshomaru use your poison claws to rip my heart out of my body .It hurts too much."

"Fool "Sesshomaru snorted, "He is not getting married to Ayame."

"He is not."Kouga turned towards Inuyasha "You are not marrying Ayame."

"Feh."

"Well who are you marrying?"

"Kagome "

"Kagome?"

"Kagome."

"Who is Kagome?"

Both Sesshomaru and Miroku shrugged. Kouga calmed down; much placated by the fact that Inuyasha was not marrying Ayame .He looked at Inuyasha.

" I have wronged you Inuyasha. "

"So you have mangy wolf."

" I thought you went to the country to sneak a march on me with Ayame."

"Actually, so I did." Inuyasha said bluntly.

"She ..she refused you ?" Kouga was ecstatic.

"Don't look so happy .Its not like she has accepted your suit either."Inuyasha reminded him darkly.

Kouga's face fell, but then the fire in his eyes lit up again "She**_ will _**be my woman."

Inuyasha gave a snort of laughter "It is more likely that she will be Duchess of Northwood."

"Unsay that mutt-face."

"Or what mangy wolf?"

"Step outside dog breath."

"Gladly fleabag."

"Enough!"

Both of them turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"Your mindless argument tires this Sesshomaru."He turned towards Kouga " This Sesshomaru thinks that Ayame will show much good sense if she marries the Duke of Northwood. He is after all much more established than you."

"My family is one of the most ancient and well respected families in England."Kouga said hotly.

Sesshomaru was unmoved "That is all you have ...your family name."

It was no secret that Kouga's lands had been heavily mortgaged mainly due the gambling excesses of Lord Ookami, Kouga's father. After Kouga came in control of the property he had been trying very hard to restore their former glory .He was successful, but only to a small extent. His fortune was still much less than his rival ...The Duke of Northwood.

"I cannot believe she will be so..heartless ..so mercenary ."He sighed.

"Heart has little to do with being established respectably."

"Thanks a lot Sesshomaru. That was really uplifting "Kouga said sarcastically.

"This Sesshomaru is always glad to be of any assistance "Sesshomaru said quietly, a slight amused look in his eyes.

"But what are we going to do about Inuyasha?"Miroku asked.

"This Sesshomaru was thinking about that when these two broke my chain of thoughts with their innate bickering."

"What does the mutt-face need?"

"Unsay that wimpy wolf."

"Silence Inuyasha. He needs a marriage license."

"A marriage license .."Kouga appeared to be deep in thought .If Inuyasha would get married then that would be one rival less for Ayame's hand."That could be arranged."

There was a pin drop silence in the room. Then Miroku spoke "Kouga do you know a priest?"

"The Archbishop of Sussex, his name is Ginta. Distant cousin of mine."Kouga shrugged."The marriage license can be procured. We will have to go there of course."

"Very well " Inuyasha got up "Lets go. I intend to be married before the sun sets this day."Then he turned towards Sesshomaru "Fluffy, I need a favor."

Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow " Never call this Sesshomaru by that degrading name and no this Sesshomaru will not do you a favor."

"But I need somebody to explain the circumstances to Kagome."

"I could do it."Miroku piped up expectantly.

"No " Inuyasha said vehemently.

"What? You wound me deeply my friend "

"Feh whatever."He turned towards Sesshomaru "Will you help?"

Sesshomaru sighed, " This Sesshomaru despises you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha got up and followed Kouga, pushing Miroku in front of him " I love you too brother. Come so that I can introduce you to my intended."

Sesshomaru muttered something on the lines of 'baka hanyou ' but reluctantly followed him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Always Smiling : Thank you so much for your review.Inuyasha is pompous .Keep reading .

lttlemscrzy : Thank you so much for your review .So this story is on your favorite list .You have made this writer very happy .

Nikari girl : Thank you so much for your review .

Keep reading !

Please review !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Though initially Inuyasha had started out with all his friends, in the end he was left with only Sesshomaru. This was because midway to the Grillions Kouga went into one of his legendary fits and declared that dog-breath had no right to be married before him and he needed to nurse his broken heart before he could face Bishop for the marriage license. Therefore, he excused himself and went off to the nearest gentleman's club to ' nurse ' his broken heart with a few drinks.

Miroku accompanied Kouga to support him in his weak and vulnerable stage .In other words he went to get a few drinks at Kouga's expense. Miroku could never resist a free drink.

That left the two brothers who walked in a companionable silence till they reached the said hotel.

Kagome had spent a happy and peaceful night, totally oblivious of the highbred stares of several dowagers who resided in the hotel and the over inquisitive nature of the chambermaids. When she woke she was a bit disoriented. For a while she looked around the unfamiliar surroundings and then as she remembered the events of the previous day her face spilt into a wide grin.

She bounced out of the bed and went to the antechamber where her brand new wardrobe resided .At present it comprised of only two gowns .One a rather demure (but rather expensive) gray silk gown with a high neck and lace trimmings at her sleeves. The other was a rather dashing Pomona silk gown with lots of flounces and a rather long train .She fingered the gown wistfully but remembered that Inuyasha had warned her not to wear that particular gown because as beautiful as it was, it was certainly not what a shy demure maiden on her way to finishing school would wear. Sighing she donned the other one.

She had just finished brushing her hair when there was a discreet knock on her door .One of the chambermaids opened the door to let in the two dog-demon brothers into the personal parlor that was attached to the suite that Kagome was currently residing in. Kagome heard Inuyasha demanding where she was.

Kagome rushed out greeted Inuyasha "Hello Inuyasha .I hope you slept well."

"Feh "Inuyasha snorted, "Kagome, this is my brother Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru this is Kagome."

Sesshomaru merely inclined his head a little to acknowledge Kagome. Kagome however, was blessed with the friendliest of natures eagerly shook hands with the stoic dog-demon.

"I am so glad to meet you."Her smile was wide and sunny "I had a suspicion that none of Inuyasha's relatives would like me because Lady Tashio would definitely not approve of me."

If Sesshomaru had Inuyasha's rather colorful vocabulary he would have given Kagome a very informative idea as to what he thought of Lady Tashio. But he chose instead to nod gracefully and answer.

"This Sesshomaru approves of you human."

Kagome's smiled widened."Thank you Sesshomaru."Then she turned towards Inuyasha "Have you had breakfast Inuyasha?"

"Feh .Yes."

Kagome's face fell. Inuyasha hated to see Kagome sad .He did not know why he felt that way, but he reasoned that it was because he was getting married to her that kicked in these rather uncomfortable emotions in him. So he added.

"But it was only tea .So order something."

Kagome brightened up "Okay."She bustled out of the room to ask one of the chambermaids to bring up some breakfast.

Inuyasha felt relieved .The uncomfortable feeling in his stomach was gone .He concluded that getting married sure did weird things to a person.

"This Sesshomaru sees that you have inherited Father's weakness for humans."Sesshomaru's cold voice recalled him from his research.

"Feh. Kagome is a nice girl."

"She is human. But this Sesshomaru does not blame you. The weakness of our great and terrible father runs in your veins."

"Take care Fluffy .I will sprout the same nonsense when I see you with that Rin girl."

Rin was rather odd girl who had made her debut the previous year .She was quite pretty to look at, with lovely innocent eyes and a very sweet smile .For some reason she had taken a liking to Sesshomaru and had the disconcerting habit of following him around whenever they met. But the strangest part was that Sesshomaru whose icy glances send scheming debutants and matchmaking mothers scurrying from him, actually tolerated the girl and her incessant blabber. Inuyasha had the sneaky suspicion that Sesshomaru liked Rin. When he had approached Sesshomaru for the clarification on this matter, Sesshomaru merely gave him a contemptuous glance and turned away.

As expected Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha's previous comment "But this Sesshomaru approves of your decision."

"Feh."

"This Sesshomaru will be happy to substitute as the father of the bride."

"Feh. What? Why?"

"This Sesshomaru is your brother Inuyasha .It is this Sesshomaru's duty to support you." Sesshomaru said quietly, though if one noticed carefully an infinitesimal gleam of mischief could be seen his cold amber eyes. _' And besides nothing would anger your mother more than knowing that it was this Sesshomaru who aided and abetted her son in this clandestine misadventure.'_

Inuyasha looked suspicious, but before he could say anything Kagome reentered the room and gave them a warm smile before informing them that breakfast would be served presently.

Breakfast passed uneventfully, after which Inuyasha informed them that he would go to the Whites, which was the place Kouga had retired to ' nurse ' his wounded heart and drag him and Miroku to see the Bishop before they were too drunk to move .He explained this to Kagome and concluded by saying that Sesshomaru would accompany her to help her purchase her brand new wardrobe.

If Sesshomaru had allowed himself to show his emotions, he would have looked horrified at this declaration. He had no idea of fashion and he loathed shopping. He decided to put on his murderous expression .It scared grown men, surely it would scare a human girl and he would be spared the torture called shopping. Kagome however seemed impervious because she squealed happily and declared.

"It will be so much fun Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was startled. Very badly one might add, because his silver eyebrows rose by half an inch.

He would kill his brother the next time they met..If he survived that long.

But he was pleasantly surprised when Kagome confided in him that she knew nothing of fashion and begged to be guided by him. Since he knew nothing about fashion as well, he took her to the largest boutique in the city and ordered the comely proprietress of the establishment to provide Kagome with the necessary articles as befitted her station as the future Lady Tashio. This affair was concluded rather quickly .It was partly because Madam Sophia, the prophetess of the charming boutique saw in Kagome a very important customer and mostly because Sesshomaru upon entering had informed her in his usual cool manner.

"Madam, there are no budgetary constraints. But, be quick."

There was a rumor circulating that Sesshomaru had killed a man because he had displeased the powerful dog -demon. Sesshomaru's cool attitude, cold voice and colder eyes had sent shivers down Madam Sophia's spine .So, when Sesshomaru look a place on one of the smart leather bound chairs and began inspecting his long perfectly manicured nails, she gulped and came to the decision that the rumor must be true .I mean, why else would he be named 'Killing Perfection '. She urged her seamstresses to hurry up.

That matter quickly and efficiently settled; both Kagome and Sesshomaru reached the hotel lobby where they were supposed to meet with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was not there, but there was a sealed letter that was addressed to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru broke the wafer and read the note. It seemed that Inuyasha had scribbled the note rather quickly.

_' Fluffy '_ It ran _' Never should have trusted the mangy wolf. This is going to take more time than I thought. Meet me at the church in Hanover Square with Kagome at four O' Clock. I will go there directly after I have acquired the marriage license._

_Love etc._

_Inuyasha._

_PS: Tell Kagome I love her._

_PPS: Didn't want to write such a shit load of mush, but Miroku says it is necessary .I think he is drunk. '_

Sesshomaru explained the contents of the letter to Kagome and inquired what she wanted during this interlude.

"I could wait here "Kagome offered, though her tone clearly indicated that she would find such a situation odiously dull.

Sesshomaru found Kagome more tolerable than other females, human and demon, with the exception of Rin. Though he would never admit to anybody, he did really like Rin, but that was another thing. Kagome did not put on any airs, her approach was fresh and her scent was pleasant. Sesshomaru found her company quite bearable .He pondered for a while.

"This Sesshomaru has thought of a plan .Let us partake a small luncheon, then this Sesshomaru will take you to see the animals at the Royal Exchange."

Nothing could have appealed more to Kagome's youthful tastes and if Inuyasha did not already occupy the number one spot in her heart, she would have certainly put Sesshomaru there.

By the end of this adventure a good relation had sprung up between Kagome and Sesshomaru. This translated as, Kagome kept babbling and pointing out the sights that appealed to her, and Sesshomaru leaned back into the seat of the hackney carriage listening to her with an amused gleam in his otherwise emotionless eyes instead of sending her those freezing glares that shut up the most talkative of persons.

They were a trifle late in arriving at Hanover's Square because somewhere in the one sided conversation Sesshomaru had made the unfortunate reference to the Pantheon Bazaar. Kagome was very excited to visit this enchanting thoroughfare and Sesshomaru did not want to disappoint her. Thus they reached their destination in a hired hack that was reasonably full with bandboxes.

Inuyasha was waiting for them rather impatiently on the steps of the church. Both had taken great pains to turn out in their best suits and Inuyasha had actually tied his hair into a neat ponytail. Miroku had his hair neatly tied as usual and sported, for he was a Tulip of fashion, besides a number of rings, a sliver fob and a nice ivory bound cane.

"Feh " Inuyasha moved forward to help Kagome alight "You are here. Pay the hack off. Don't know how long this will take."

Sesshomaru was flicking dust off his spotless suit, he raised his eyes "No, Inuyasha. Keep the hack. There are some things inside it."

Inuyasha peered inside "Oh my God. What possessed you to bring the entire market here?"

Kagome put a small-gloved hand on Inuyasha's hand "Oh Inuyasha please do not be mad. Sesshomaru took me to see the Pantheon Bazaar, I am sorry I am late. But I did not buy the cat even though I liked it so much. Sesshomaru said that you would not like it at all."

"Oh my God."Inuyasha ejaculated, realizing the narrow escape he had had. For even though the hack was nearly full with bandboxes, he congratulated himself that at least it did not contain any livestock.

He turned instead and escorted Kagome up the stairs asking the hackney cart driver to wait. He extended a hand towards Miroku "Kagome this is Miroku."

"So I am "Miroku moved forward and took possession of Kagome's hand "And might I say I am blinded by your beauty."

"Feh. Ignore him."Inuyasha freed Kagome's hand and began to lead her inside."He says that to every girl he meets."

"You wound me deeply Inuyasha."

"Feh."

"He is strange."Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"Feh .I know."Inuyasha whispered back.

"Where is Kouga?"Sesshomaru asked looking around.

"Feh."

"Couldn't handle a marriage."Miroku elaborated, "The sight of the marriage license was too much for him. Went away to the dumps again. However he wished the both of them all the happiness in their married life or something that sounded remotely likes that."

"Feh."

Inuyasha was disinclined to think too much on Kouga's problem and ushered them all inside the elegant structure.

The marriage ceremony passed pretty uneventfully. Kagome was given away by an extremely uncomfortable looking Sesshomaru. However in the middle of the ceremony the bridegroom realized that in his hurry to procure the marriage license he had forgotten to buy a ring .He glanced at Miroku's direction who looked like a frightened deer. Then with rare presence of mind he tugged off one of the heavy signet rings that adorned his fingers and handed it to Inuyasha .The problem of the ring thus solved the marriage proceeded without any further interruptions.

After the marriage was completed Inuyasha helped Kagome into the carriage and turned towards his friends to invite them to watch theatre with them in the evening.

For a while both were speechless. Sesshomaru because he was usually always silent and Miroku's idea of an evening after marriage did not involve anything remotely concerned with watching theatre with his friends.

"Come on Inuyasha .You just got married."He said hesitatingly "I am sure Lady Tashio wouldn't want a party."

"Feh .Why not? Can't spend the entire evening looking at each other. Dare say Kagome will like it as well."

Miroku highly doubted that. But he was wrong because when the case was presented before Kagome she heartily supported Inuyasha's decision and begged them to come. Thus Inuyasha made an appointment with them at six O' clock at the Globe.

Miroku watched the carriage disappear before turning towards Sesshomaru "What do you make of this Sesshomaru?"

"Foolish half-demon."

Miroku agreed heartily "You know I was thinking."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Miroku scratched his head "It will come to me presently."

"Foolish human."Sesshomaru tossed his hair and turned to go.

"Say what. Since we are near the Lilimers, we could as well go inside for a drink."Miroku offered.

Sesshomaru did not answer but set off in the general direction of the Lilimers. Miroku followed him readily. Both were thinking on the absurd misadventure they took part in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha had decided to stay at The Royale until a suitable accommodation could be arranged for him and his fair bride. Therefore his lordship's butler, a balding and rather short man, Myoga was asked to prepare the chambers for the Viscount. Yoga's barely veiled disdain at the work of the staff, his skilful and tasteful rearrangement of several ornamental pieces on the shelves, his cool and unnecessarily polite attitude gave the staff the idea that they were to wait on one of the most proper nobles, which only the arrival of the eccentric couple would dispel. The chambermaids later confided that the master was more approachable than his butler.

Inuyasha first order on arrival was for a bottle of sherry and raffatia. After he had poured himself some sherry, he proceeded to bring out a velvet box from his suit.

"Here "He offered the box to Kagome "I am sorry that I forgot to buy you a ring, but I will buy you one tomorrow. Meanwhile take this."

Kagome gingerly took the box."What is it Inuyasha?"Curiously she opened the box gazing with amazing incredulity at her very first pair of diamond earrings.

"Oh Inuyasha."She exclaimed happily throwing herself on Inuyasha's chest and hugging him "Thank you so very much."

"Feh .It is nothing."Inuyasha patted Kagome's back awkwardly, surprised to find that her smile did strange things to his heart."Control yourself wench .I will get you much nicer things when the blunt is my own. Meanwhile why don't you get ready? We have to go to the theatre."

"Yes .I know."Kagome nodded happily "But I want to wear these earrings you gave me .So Inuyasha." She looked at him shyly "Will you please pierce my ears for me?"

_**"What!"**_

Inuyasha found himself disinclined to pierce Kagome's ears and suggested that she suspend the earrings with a silken thread and assured her that no one would know the difference. Kagome was persuaded to follow the course of action suggested by Inuyasha and went into her chambers to change.

When she burst into the room in her dashing green silk gown Inuyasha gave a small start and acknowledged that she looked very nice. There was a faint blush on Kagome's cheeks as she accepted the compliment and assured Inuyasha that it was only the dress that made her look nice. Inuyasha readily agreed to this. Then Kagome showed Inuyasha a green sarsnet trimmed with swans down that was to go with the gown and informed him that it cost a trifle dear. Inuyasha waved aside such mundane considerations and proceeded to escort his young wife to the theatre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sesshomaru and Miroku were waiting for them at the Globe. After a long and boring, not to mention one sided discussion, during the course of which Miroku aired his opinion and Sesshomaru looked bored and occasionally exclaimed ' Foolish human ', at the Lilimers, both had somehow managed to come to the same decision that they should procure a gift for the new bride.

Sesshomaru got Kagome an elegant bracelet that was also a family heirloom .It belonged to his mother .It was his way of saying that he approved of Kagome. Miroku got her a nice mantle clock, which he presented to her with a great deal of pomp. Kagome immediately clasped the bracelet on her hand and promised the mantle clock a place of honor in her drawing room.

After that was completed they went inside to the viscount's personal box to watch the theatre .The play was simple and witty, though some parts were not so clear to Kagome. But Inuyasha and Miroku seemed to enjoy it enormously and even Sesshomaru had a small-amused gleam in his eyes, so Kagome threw him into acute discomfort by asking enlightenment from him. Inuyasha sensing his brother's discomfort rescued him by telling her gruffly that a lady never asked such questions. Miroku however was more than eager to elaborate the point to Kagome, but a light growl from Inuyasha checked him midway.

There were many acquaintances of the Viscount in the crowd .He waved and bowed to many of them .It was clear that the Viscount's box was attracting much attention .At the interval between two scenes there was a discreet knock on the door of the box and a elegant gentleman entered .His sleek black hair was brushed back and carefully pulled into a long ponytail at the nape of his neck. There was an air of decided elegance around him and at a glance he appeared to be an exceptionally handsome man.

"Inu, my dear boy."His voice was rich "I thought that you were in the country .You gave me no word that you have returned to the town. Have I offended you in any manner?"

Inuyasha gave a hearty chuckle "Naraku, you are such a joker .Of course you have not offended me. It is just that I have returned to town only today."

Naraku smiled, his red eyes rested on Kagome's face "Inuyasha will you not introduce me to your lovely companion?"

Kagome flushed .She did not understand why she couldn't like this elegant stranger .His manners were well polished and refined, he was decidedly handsome, but Kagome felt that his handsome face was drawn with cruel lines and his red eyes held a sinister gleam in their depths.

"Of course Naraku."Inuyasha smiled "This is my wife Kagome and Kagome, this is a very good friend of mine, Sir Naraku Onigumo."

Kagome was determined to like any friend of Inuyasha, and since Inuyasha seemed to be on quite friendly terms with Sir Naraku, she felt that she might have been imagining things. She therefore favored Naraku with a gracious nod and a small smile.

The gleam in Naraku's eyes deepened "_Married?_ Did I hear correctly? I do not remember seeing any notice in the paper. Surely, you are funning Inu."

"This Sesshomaru assures you half-demon, Inuyasha is not joking."Sesshomaru cut in with a contemptuous glance in Naraku's direction "This Sesshomaru's brother and Kagome got married in a private ceremony this very afternoon."

"Yes, she is in deep mourning."Miroku felt it was necessary of add a few details "Did not care for a large ceremony. Only a few friends and family."

"Rubbish."Inuyasha cut in impatiently "The truth is Kagome and me made a runaway match .So, there you have it."

"Ah." Naraku's lips curved upwards into a small ironic smile "Well then, might I be allowed to offer my felicitations to you."His eyes rested a while on Kagome's face "My _deepest _felicitations."

"Feh."Inuyasha waved his greeting aside "Anyway, we are going to the Marcy's for dinner. Care to join us?"

"Forgive me Inuyasha."Naraku said smoothly "But I have a previous engagement .So, if you will excuse me, I will take my leave now."

Miroku watched Naraku exit with a dark expression on his brow "Shouldn't have invited him Inuyasha."He said somberly "He is a bad man."

"Feh "Inuyasha snorted "Don't know what you have against the fellow .He is actually quite a pleasing company."

"You know what my uncle Marmaduke Mushin says .He says that Naraku is an ivory turner!"

"Feh. Mushin is a drunk fool."

"He may be an alcoholic, but he is a very knowledgeable fellow."Miroku countered hotly.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome's eyes move between Miroku and Inuyasha, her eyes clearly indicated that she understood very little of their conversation. He, naturally, understood what Miroku had wanted to say. Miroku wanted to say that Naraku introduced young men with a considerable inheritance to deep play in several shady gaming hells and generally relieve them of their wealth. In other words he sucked them dry. He was tempted to remind Inuyasha that his initiation into deep and hazardous play in several shady gaming hells was under the auspices of a certain Sir Onigumo, it was certainly something one did not discuss in front of a Lady.

Therefore he interrupted.

"Silence Inuyasha. This Sesshomaru sees the curtain being lifted."

Both friends thus ceased their argument and turned towards the stage, all disagreement forgotten as they began to take interest in the proceedings of the stage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Always Smiling : Thanks for your review .Yes ,I know that the way Sesshomaru talks is werid ,but I kinda like the way he talks .So ,there you have it .Keep reading .

Cyberdemon : I suppose they could have waited ,but I think that that I mentioned that Inuyasha is really desparate for his inheritance .Anyway ,since they are going to get married anyway ,why bother waiting .Thanks for reviewing .

Ittlemscrzy : So ,everyones has seen Kagome .Thank you so much for the review .

AndiVoice :Thanks for reviewing .You are right Sesshomaru shouldn't use 'Baka ' if he is somewhere in London or in the time period I set this in .Thanks for pointing it out .It was a logical error on my part which I will correct as soon as possible .

Keep reading !

Keep Reading !


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer :I do not own Inuyasha .

Chapter 6:

"This Sesshomaru thinks that a proper carriage has to be procured for Kagome."Sesshomaru remarked carefully sipping into the hot chocolate "We cannot keep driving her around in hired hacks."

"True enough."Miroku agreed eying the desserts "Get her a landaulet."

"Landaulet?"Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow "Inadvisable .A landaulet is no carriage for a young lady."

"Yes."Inuyasha agreed, "My mother drives a landaulet for Christ's sake. Wouldn't suit Kagome at all."

"Now that you've pointed it out, landaulets are definitely out of mode."Miroku picked up a sugared plum "A barouche .Yes .Now that is style."He turned at Kagome "What do you say? Wouldn't you like to drive around the park in a smart vehicle? Its the rage now you know."

"Oh yes "Kagome's eyes shone "I would like it very much."Then her face fell "But I don't know how to drive .No matter."She brightened up again "Inuyasha will teach me how to drive."She looked adoringly at her husband.

"No."Miroku spoke up hastily.

"Why not?"

"He can't drive."Miroku said simply "Wouldn't have him in the FHS. Says he has no idea of driving properly. Sesshomaru can teach you how to drive .He is a regular nonpareil."

Sesshomaru lowered his cup "This Sesshomaru is willing to help you Kagome."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who inclined his head a little to show that he had no objection to this arrangement .He was rather confidant of his driving abilities and considered the most esteemed driving club FHS rather biased. However he realized his neck or nothing driving style was certainly not suitable for a lady .He was not pleased to have his riding abilities undermined but he gave his permission anyway because when it came to driving by the rule book Sesshomaru was an perfectionist.

Having had Inuyasha's permission, Kagome turned happily towards Sesshomaru and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Thank you Sesshomaru."

It was clear from the expression in her eyes that even though she had accepted Sesshomaru's offer, her opinion of Inuyasha's poweress with horses were not dimmed at all.

"Tomorrow afternoon we can go to the Tatterstalls where I can procure a nice sweet tempered mare for Kagome "Inuyasha declared, "Unless of course you think I am no judge of horseflesh."He concluded with a challenging glance towards Miroku and Sesshomaru

Unfortunately for him Miroku simply refused to acknowledge his challenge and Sesshomaru merely favored him with a contemptuous glance before returning to diligently sipping his cup of chocolate.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The following morning the Viscount sailed forth from his house to visit his lawyer with the happy object of ending the' tyrannical oppression of the trust ' as he described to Kagome.

Totosai looked up from behind his stack of papers to look owlishly at his secretary."Could you repeat that?"

"Lord and Lady Tashio are here to see you Sir."His secretary repeated stoically.

"Well then. Send them in."He snapped irritatibly.

"Very well Sir."

Totosai was surprised to know that Lady Tashio was here to see him since it was totally against character for her to come to his office. Usually he got summons to the huge palatial mansion that the Tashio's owned on Governor's Square. However he was even more surprised to see Lord Tashio enter the room with a very young lady in tow.

"Sit down old man "Inuyasha greeted him gruffly pulling out a chair for Kagome to sit in .He sat down in the other chair before turning towards Totosai "This is my wife Kagome and Kagome this is Totosai, my lawyer."

Kagome smiled sunnily at him.

Totosai's round eyes widened if possible rounder "Y..Your wife..My lord.."He gathered his wits "But I do not recollect sending any advertisement to the papers regarding your nuptials."

"That's because you didn't old man."Inuyasha snapped, "We ran away and got married yesterday."

"Oh."Totosai gulped "Allow me to offer you my deepest felicitations."

"Feh." Inuyasha waved his hand "Now get rid of that damned trust Totosai."

Totosai nodded "Certainly my Lord. Perhaps I have told you before that the funds drawn by Sir Hitoshi is not quite in accordance with the amount required to maintain the Tashio estates."

"Feh. I know that he has been feathering his nest with my money. But that will stop now. Henceforth you will take care of everything."

Totosai allowed himself to smile a little "Certainly Sir."

"Meanwhile, I want you to procure a house for me."

"A house My Lord?"Totosai was startled "But your Highness already owns a house on Governor's Square and that hunting box in Lecieshire."

"The house is too big."Inuyasha shrugged "Kagome don't care for it."

Totosai found this hard to believe. What female would not like to reign in a palatial house in one of the best addresses in the city? But the truth was that when Inuyasha had taken Kagome to see the house in Governor's Square, Kagome was rather awed by the large house. The somber atmosphere with the antique furniture somehow had appeared forbidding to her .So, when Inuyasha had asked her if she wanted to stay there she had very timidly agreed to make the large house her own if that was what Inuyasha wanted. But that was not what Inuyasha wanted .He was by no means intimidated by the house but he knew the amounts of responsibility that would rest on his shoulders if he decided to run this establishment and he did not care for it .So, he cheerfully assured Kagome that they would get a small house somewhere that would be easy to manage .So when Totosai looked inquiringly at her, Kagome smiled.

"Sir, the house is too big and I am afraid that I am rather inexperienced at running so big a house." She offered as way of explanation.

"And besides the house is too goddamn gloomy "Inuyasha added, "It is worse than the Brooks. We just want a place where we could be comfortable."

"Does my Lord wish to sell the Tashio mansion?"Totosai was appalled.

"Feh. No." Inuyasha said generously "We might want to move in one day. Besides there's my mother. Gotta give her some place to stay when she comes to London."

Totosai frowned. Lady Tashio's jointure was handsome enough to buy her another establishment in the city. But he had known Inuyasha from the cradle and was well versed with his stubbornness allowed himself to accept the situation with a sigh.

"There is a house on Half Moon street my Lord."He informed the Viscount "I believe that it would do very well for his Lordship."

"Feh. Just get the damn house ready."

"Certainly my Lord."

"Good."Inuyasha grinned, "Now that that is settled there is a matter of my personal finances."

"Ah yes my Lord." Totosai nodded "The debts Sir .You see Sir...the expenditure.."

"Badly dipped ..Am I?"

"Ah ..Yes Sir."

"Well its my money, so get rid of those debts "Inuyasha declared "Don't look so sour old man .I am married now. I will settle down."

Totosai nodded .It was clear that he did not believe in Inuyasha's possible redemption. "Very well My Lord."

"Good."Inuyasha was happy to have settled matters speedily and took his leave from Totosai. Totosai accompanied the Viscount and his bride to their carriage and watched them drive away. After that he returned to his rather dusty office and contemplated on what to make of his client's extraordinary marriage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The rest of the morning was passed by the bridal couple in touring several furniture warehouses where they laid the foundations of their new home by purchasing a set of straight-backed gilt-edged chairs. After this they departed to the Vauxhall Gardens for their luncheon where they ran into the viscounts elder sibling.

Inuyasha greeted Sesshomaru cheerfully "Hey Fluffy! What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru greeted Inuyasha with the icy contemptuous glance he had specially cultivated for Inuyasha alone and Kagome with a slight softening of his amber eyes."Brother."He bowed a little towards Kagome "Kagome."

Kagome smiled at him "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and I are here for some lunch. Why don't you join us?"

"This Sesshomaru is glad to oblidge." Sesshomaru said graciously."This Sesshomaru was here for lunch anyway."

"But you always eat at home."Inuyasha frowned "So, what brings you here?"

"If you must know Brother "Sesshomaru led them to the table he had booked "This Sesshomaru's cook has come down with a sickness and Jaken has decided to oversee the kitchen."

"Jaken?"Inuyasha chuckled "I pity you."

Sesshomaru allowed a very small amount of laughter seep into his eyes "As useful as he is, Jaken is an awful cook."

At this moment the conversation was interrupted as the attendants came in carefully laid down the first course in front of them. Inuyasha was about to dig into the splendid repast when he smelt salt in the air. Surprised he turned around.

"Kagome you are crying!"

Kagome sniffed delicately into the lavender scented handkerchief "No."

"As idiotic as this Sesshomaru always knew you to be, even I thought that it was beyond your control to make your wife cry on the first day after her marriage."His words took an ominous undertone "What did you do?"

Inuyasha was not paying any heed to Sesshomaru .He did not like to see Kagome cry because it did unpleasant things to his heart and gave him the entirely bloodthirsty notion of ripping something apart with his bare hands. But he did not have to do anything so barbaric, because Kagome looked up and smiled tremulously.

"Please do not be worried."She sniffed "I am crying because I am so happy."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up .He muttered something about foolish half-demons and their utterly confusing human mates.

Inuyasha was much more vocal "Crying because you are happy? Never heard of anything more stupid. What were you thinking wench?"

"Oh I was thinking that how I never even dreamed of coming to London and today I have seen St.Johns."Kagome smiled a little mistily "And I am to have a carriage of my very own..And my very own household ..Oh Inuyasha ..This is just like King Cophetua and beggar maid."

"Feh. Never heard of the fellow .Do you know him Fluffy?"

"This Sesshomaru does not know any human of that name."

"Oh no .You do not understand."Kagome hastened to explain "King Cophetua was this King who one day married a beautiful beggar girl and gave her everything. Only you made me think of him."

"Feh. Sounds like a regular loose screw to me."Inuyasha scoffed "I am nothing like him. Forget him and eat."

Kagome made no more comments and experimentally bit into the lamb chops.

"Sesshomaru, I am going out of town for a while."Inuyasha declared sipping into a glass of sherry.

"Good. Where are you going?"

"Lecieshire."

Sesshomaru put down the cup "Lecieshire? At this time of the year?"

"Feh."

"Fine. This Sesshomaru will let it out that you have gone on your honeymoon."

"Yes. That's a mighty good idea."Inuyasha brightened up "We will go for a honeymoon .Say what Fluffy, why don't you come along with us?"

This statement surprised Sesshomaru so much that he actually choked on his drink .It was a while before he could gather his wits about him."_You_ want _this Sesshomaru _to come with _you _on _your _honeymoon."

"Feh .Why not? I want to look over my new stock and the game is pretty good at this time of the year. Besides I know that the news of my nuptials will bring my mother hot foot to town."

"Inuyasha."Kagome was suddenly afraid of meeting Lady Tashio "Will your mother really come to town?"

"Feh. Definitely and she will bring dear uncle Hitoshi with her as well, I think. Thing is don't want to listen her nagging yet. So, what I am suggesting Fluffy is that you and I lay low for a while."

Sesshomaru could see the force behind Inuyasha's argument. He had very little patience with Lady Tashio and even less with Hitoshi. He was in no mood to explain exactly what part he took in Inuyasha's clandestine marriage..It would be much to fun to let his stepmother speculate on it and draw increasingly bleak conclusions .He smirked .Yes it would be most pleasing.

"But ..Inuyasha ..Aren't we running away?"Kagome cut in timidly.

"Feh."Inuyasha waved the argument aside "It's for the best .We will allow them to get used to the idea of being married for a while then… You will like Lecieshire. "

Then he turned at Sesshomaru "See, you tomorrow morning then."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

HyeSungielLuv89 : Glad you liked it .

zachansonsgurl1985 : Thanks for the review .As for Kouga ..well Keep reading .

Ittlemscrzy : Lady Tashio and Kouga will meet Kagome soon enough .Keep reading .Thanks for the review .

Always smiling : I am glad too .You will be reading a lot about Sesshy and Naraku as they are rather important characters in this story .

Moonlight Showers aka Inu Kag Fan : I will try my best .

Keep reading !

Please review !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Kagome's disappearance had been noted and Lady Tashio had endured a morning call from Lady Musou during which she informed Lady Tashio about all the kindness she had shown to her young relative over the years and how she had always suspected that Kagome would turn out to be a designing hussy who would shame her in this wicked manner .As for the Incomparable Ayame, she said that it was Lady Musou's treatment of her young relative that had forced Kagome to run away and she hoped that Kagome had taken refuge under such people who would treat her with the kindness she deserved .It occurred to nobody to link Kagome's disappearance to Inuyasha's visit , so when the news finally came its effect was stunning .

"Look at that!"Lady Tashio screamed causing Lord Hitoshi to cut his hand with the paper knife he was holding "Married ...By God."She sank into the sofa.

Lord Hitoshi took the letter from hr listless hands and studied its contents .He thought that Inuyasha was truly enamored with Ayame and that this letter that announced his marriage to one Kagome Higurashi was one of Inuyasha's jokes merely designed to alarm him and reduce his mother to a fit of vapors. However, a second perusal of the letter assured him that it was quite authentic, especially the part where Inuyasha informed him that the family lawyer would contact him in a few days .He saw end in sight .A third perusal of the letter however yielded a small amount of hope.

"This Kagome..."He began tentatively "Isn't she underage? I believe that her guardian could have the marriage annulled."

"Yes Brother "Lady Tashio was roused to animation "Tell them to set out my carriage .God knows that Musou woman owes me a lot of favors .Ten to one I think it is she that arranged this marriage, designing hussy that she is."

The same mail that delivered Lady Tashio's letter also delivered another letter to Lady Musou.

_Dear Madam _(it ran),

_I am glad to inform you that you niece Lady Kagome has graciously consented to be my wife and we were wed in a small private ceremony at Hanover Square .If you wish to offer her your felicitations then all correspondence should be directed to Lady Tashio at Fenton's Hotel._

_Inuyasha _

Upon reading the curt letter Lady Musou felt all the rage and indignation that Inuyasha had meant for her to feel when he had gleefully penned it .Her hands curled into a fist over the letter positively shaking with rage and turned the full force of her anger towards Yuka who had the bad fortune to be at the wrong place at the wrong time .She waved the crumpled letter in front of Yuka's face and informed her that if only she had made liberal use of the Denmark lotion she had given her, this wouldn't have happened reducing the poor girl to a state of hysterics .At this crucial time Lord Musou entered and Lady Musou's attention was diverted to him .She turned towards him waving the letter and demanded what he meant to do about it .

Lord Musou took the letter and read it after which he exclaimed "Rubbish!"

Lady Musou was taken aback. Seeing that his wife was rendered speechless for a while, he proceeded.

"Seriously Madam, I do not understand why you are so agitated. Granted, that I do not support the Inuyasha's conduct, still, this is an excellent match. But I do not understand why this match does not meet our meet your approval."

"Me?"Lady Musou sputtered, "Do you expect me to approve Inuyasha's marriage to a penniless beggar? I would rather die!"

"Then no doubt Inuyasha knew what he was doing when he carried her off in that improper fashion." Lord Musou retorted dryly.

"Well, I will have this marriage annulled."

"You will do no such thing."Lord Musou said sharply " Unless you are a greater fool than I take you for. Pray, why do you wish to set aside so advantageous a marriage? Are you so desirous of giving the world the reason to say that you are jealous because Inuyasha would not throw the cap in Yuka's direction? For my part I am quite pleased to see Kagome who I always thought of as a nice little girl to be so creditably established .If I were you Madam, I would make no comments and accept this marriage with good grace."

These words of calm sense did not fail and Lady Musou upon further contemplation grudgingly accepted that this marriage was indeed advantageous. Consequently when Lady Tashio's landaulet stopped at her doorstep she was able to handle the situation with much more calm and poise.

For her part Lady Tashio found Lady Musou sympathetic to her cause, but it became apparent that she would do nothing to help her cause. They parted on bitter terms. Lady Tashio declared Lady Musou to be a harpy and came to the monument us decision of traveling to London despite her ' frail ' and 'ailing' condition to save her son from so ruinous a marriage.

When the Incomparable Ayame learned of this news she would have had to be a saint if she did not experience a strong sense of pique. Inuyasha was the first of her suitors to have found consolation elsewhere. However she was a good natured girl and fond of Kagome .She informed the bustling busybody who had informed her that she was very happy for Kagome and she always knew that Inuyasha was uncommonly fond of Kagome .She also hoped that they had a happy married life.

This graceful way of receiving the news found favor with Lady Mimiru."Very prettily handled Ayame." She told her daughter "But perhaps you should have been a little more tactful in your refusal of Inuyasha's proposal. That so brilliant a suitor as Viscount Inuyasha should find consolation elsewhere does not say well upon your consequence."

She paused a bit looking out of the window "Viscountess Kagome."She said grudgingly "Never expected to see that chit married before you. Dare say he married her in a fit of pique. I hope I live to see the day when he regrets his decision."

"Well mama "Ayame said quietly "I sincerely hope Inuyasha will be happy .In fact I will write to congratulate them both. "

"Well said Ayame."Lady Mimiru smiled "Perhaps it is time we return to London."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile Lady Tashio having reached London with her entire cavalcade sends urgent summons to her son .The messenger however did not find Lord Inuyasha and carried back the message that the Viscount was out of town. Herein Inuyasha had made a grave mistake .Had he only stayed in town and shown dutiful penitence, had only his bride turned herself over to her mother-in-law begging forgiveness and instruction, Lady Tashio could have been persuaded to see the advantages of this union and introduce her daughter-in-law into society. But nothing could have alienated her more than Inuyasha's behavior for which she considered Kagome entirely responsible. Unable to find Inuyasha she sends a message to her elder stepson to demand an explanation of him. However, the messenger informed her that Lord Sesshomaru was out of town .He had however left a sealed billet addressed to her.

_Dear Mother _(The words were neatly penned by Sesshomaru)

_It would seem that Inuyasha has inherited our great and terrible father's weakness for human females. _(Lady Tashio's eyebrow twitched but she continued)_ This Sesshomaru is pleasantly surprised with his choice though and was happy to act as a witness to the happy couple's human mating ceremony or as you say ...marriage .The Honorable Sir Miroku acted as the other witness. The ceremony conducted is legal and binding and at present the happy couple is away on their honeymoon at a location, this Sesshomaru does not have the privilege to disclose. This Sesshomaru would have apprised you of the situation in person but this Sesshomaru will be out of town due to a pressing errand._

_Respectfully,_

_Sesshomaru, Lord of Westland._

Lady Tashio consigned the aforementioned letter to the fire and summoned Miroku. Unfortunately, she had mentioned the cause for her call and Miroku showing rare presence of mind bade his servants to inform the messenger that he was out of town. Driven by his instinctual urge for survival he canceled all his engagements and departed hot foot to join his friends at the hunting box in Lecieshire.

Baulked of so minor a prey as Miroku Lady Tashio lost whatever sense she possessed and proceeded to make her wrongs known and within the week the entire town was buzzin_g _with the news of Inuyasha's extraordinary marriage.

It was then that Mrs. Drummond-Burrell, the most coldly proper of all the Almack's patronesses remarked to her freind Lady Jersey over a cup of tea that she would definitely not give the Vouchers for Almack to Inuyasha's young wife.

" I was at Governor Square visiting Lady Tashio "She sipped into the tea.

"Oh you mean Izayoi, that tedious creature."Lady Jersey chuckled

"In this case I do think that she has been shockingly used .Her son Inuyasha actually ran away with a girl of vulgar origin. Izayoi tell me that she is a governess or some such thing."

"Nonsense "Lady Jersey bit into the muffin "The girl is completely respectable .She is one of the Higurashies. I wouldn't say that it is a dream match, but only a silly goose such as her would make such a mess."

"Izayoi says that we shouldn't relax our rules only for her sake."

"Oh, that spiteful creature."Lady Jersey's eyes flashed "Maria was telling me that Inuyasha's bride is quite the fetching creature .She and Lord Sefton ran into them in Lecieshire."

"Lecieshire?" Mrs. Drummond-Burrell raised a haughty eyebrow "At this season?"

"Yes and Inuyasha was teaching her how to ride! Tell me Kate, have you ever seen Inuyasha undertake so much trouble on behalf of a female?"

"Well he should."Lady Kate's mouth twitched "Considering the fact that he married her ...Still, I must admit it is a bit strange."

"Maria tells me that Inuyasha is quite taken with her and I am tempted to give her the vouchers if Maria hasn't already done so."

"Well we all know that Lord and Lady Sefton's kind heart often lead them to bestow favors on people of questionable origin ...but if you are ready to take her under your wing..."

"Hardly Kate."Lady Jersey chuckled, "But all I am saying is perhaps that we should give the girl a chance .If her conduct is not appropriate then we'll have plenty of time to revoke the vouchers."

"You are right."

"And besides I am most eager to follow the course of this ramshackle marriage. Inuyasha is a wonderful man but the most selfish and arrogant fellow imaginable .I almost feel sorry for his little wife."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Moonlit Showers Aka Inukag Fan :Thanks for the review .

Always smiling : Thanks and Keep reading .

Young liTTle sTaRs: Hey I like SessRin too ,so don't worry they will definitely be there .So ,keep reading .

SxySungie89: Glad to know you changed your username ...again .Dare I ask why ?

Keep Reading !

Please Review !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Kagome would have been indignant, no, angry, if she knew that she was the object of anybody's pity. For a young lady who had spent most of her life under fetters of unnecessary laws, she found the carefree life led by Inuyasha very enjoyable.

Mr. and Mrs. Gunning, the caretakers of the hunting box in Lecieshire were at first resentful of her presence, but when they saw that she had no desire to interfere in the way they ran the establishment, they at once became more affable and fell into the habit of treating her like Sherry's other male friends.

As for Inuyasha, he would have found Lecieshire unusually dull at this time of the year, but between teaching Kagome how to drive, attending a cockfight in the district, trying out the new blood in his stable, arguing with Sesshomaru (all of which he lost spectacularly); he managed to while away his time pretty nicely.

Lord Kouga made a welcome diversion. His debt-ridden estates were not far from Lecieshire and he often rode over from Wolfsden to visit his friends. He and Kagome had become fast friends on a very short notice as he had found in Kagome a sympathetic listener and had wasted no time in pouring his passion for Ayame into her ears.

To Inuyasha's extreme annoyance and Sesshomaru's amusement Kagome was moved to tears by Kouga's recital of his hopeless love for the Incomparable.

_" Oh Kouga, I understand." Kagome's voice shook a little as she made a lot many sympathetic noises at the back of her throat and patted Kouga's hand gently._

_"Feh. Foolish wolf." Inuyasha grumbled, glowering at Kouga._

_' Foolish half demon and his weakling freind. ' Sesshomaru had a hard time in keeping the expressionless facade and not yawning. ' This Sesshomaru is bored. '_

At this juncture Miroku arrived fleeing from London as if the hounds from hell were after him. He brought the news that Inuyasha's mother was indeed in London. As neither brother was ready to face their mother yet, they decided to extend their stay in the hunting box. Miroku's arrival was propitious as he made a fourth in whist and they spend a great many cozy evenings in front of the fire.

Kagome, though she did not know any of the rules of the society was fast learning how to become popular with the young blades. During the evenings she would sit curled up in a large chair by the fire and watch the men play cards. Propriety would take a hike and she became Kagome to them all, her sweet manner and sparkling eye making her their favorite hostess.

However, a letter from London conveying the deepest facilitations to the new couple had the effect of breaking this party up. It was a letter from the Incomparable Ayame, and the news that The Incomparable was indeed back in the haunts of men caused Lord Kouga to leave most of his work undone and depart for London with the feverent hope and fierce desire of thrusting a spoke into Lord Northwood marital plans.

It also heralded the start of the season in London and both Sir Miroku and Lord Sesshomaru had to leave owing to the various engagements they had in the city. The bridal couple however lingered on for a few more days during which they had the fortunate meeting with Lady Sefton. Lord and Lady Sefton visited them at the hunting box and promised Kagome her patronage in the London society and a voucher to the Almack's.

Inuyasha was very pleased. "This is very good Kagome. Ten to one she'll have them all leaving cards at our house, Lady Drummond-Burrell, Princess Esterhazy and all them high and mighty dames, and you will be creditably established in society."

It was around this time that a letter arrived from Totosai informing them that house at Half Moon street was ready to receive its new master and mistress. Inuyasha decided that it was time to return to London. They were also under the obligation of returning Sir Miroku's watch to him. What attraction Shippo had for Sir Miroku's watch was something one could never comprehend since this was the tenth time he had tried to swipe it.

Inuyasha was livid with rage and Shippo's tearful explanation that having the watch right in front of him day and night was too much of a temptation for him to bear served only to incense Inuyasha further. Kagome however intervened by having the happy idea of bestowing a similar timepiece on Shippo for Christmas provided he did not steal Miroku's watch in between.

"Or anything else for that matter." Inuyasha said severely.

At that Shippo wiped his running nose and eyes at the end of the dirty tunic he was wearing and gave his word not to steal, saying that Kagome was a regular bang-up lady. This was, Inuyasha assured Kagome a compliment of no mean order.

And so, the couple wound up their business in the hunting box and departed for London.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The house on Half Moon Street, London was tastefully decorated. Totosai had outdone himself in furnishing the house in the first degree of Fashion, right from the plentiful cellars to the wonderfully smooth gilt edged papers that were to serve as the master's stationary.

When Inuyasha and Kagome entered the house, they found a small fire cackling merrily in the small fireplace that had a place of honor in their cozy drawing room. Both Miroku and Sesshomaru had dropped in earlier, Miroku to leave a bunch of roses for the mistress of the house, and Sesshomaru to leave a rather overfed fat cat which he had christened Buyo.

Kagome was so overwhelmed by these thoughtful gifts that she promptly brought out the scented paper that was to serve as her stationary and began to write a letter conveying her thanks.

No such agreeable surprises waited for the master of the house. In the backroom which Inuyasha christened as his study he encountered with a pile of bills. He looked over them with a frown on his face and put them in the drawer thinking of consigning them to Totosai the next day. Anyone who knew Inuyasha would agree that the sobering influence of the marriage was making itself known because previously he would have assigned the bills to fire. Instead he merely sighed and went down to join his wife for dinner.

They dined at a fashionably late hour of six and at the end of dinner Kagome very correctly left Inuyasha to enjoy a bottle of wine in the smoke room. Inuyasha however was loath to dine alone. So he put the bottle under his arm and went to join with his wife upstairs.

He found her sitting in front of the fire, looking very wifely as she smoothed the fur of her newly acquired pet. He took a seat opposite to her.

"Come Kagome, we must celebrate our house."

Kagome nodded, smiling. "That we should."

There was a smart rap on the door and Inuyasha turned to see who it was.

"Oh Sir Naraku, this is a pleasant surprise." He got up from the chair and went to greet the elegant man who entered the room.

As usual Naraku was dressed in the first style of elegance. He transferred the ivory cane to his other hand and shook the outstretched hand.

"How are you my dear boy? I hope I am not intruding on anything." His cynical gaze rested on Kagome for a while.

"No, no. "Inuyasha smiled. "Care for some wine?"

"No thank you dear boy. I had heard that you had just returned to town. So, I thought that we could go to the Pall Mall and celebrate your new house. "

"That is an excellent idea Naraku. "Inuyasha turned at Kagome. "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

Kagome felt a strange lump at her throat. After all she had decided not to interfere in Inuyasha's affairs. She pulled an extra bright smile on her face. "No, of course not, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at her keenly for a while. Then he picked up one of her hands and pressed a kiss on her hand.

"Now, there's a good puss. Don't wait up. I will be late."

Picking his coat up he exited from the room. Kagome watched him go and felt a sudden desire to cry, considering that she should be generally happy. So, she pulled up a fierce smile on her face and proceeded to the bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning the house at Half Moon Street had a few early morning visitors. The first was Lady Musou and her three daughters. Kagome had decided to go out riding in the park, so she was dressed in an elegant riding gown with lovely embroidery at the neck and scruff.

"A...Aunt Musou?"She had not expected to see them so soon. "Eri? Yuka? Ayumi?"

Lady Musou turned." I hope you have not become too puffed up of your own consequence to acknowledge a poor relation of yours who took you in and reared you."

"No...No Aunt. Please sit down."

Lady Musou sat down on one of the sofas and looked over the elegant apparel her niece wore. "Well, fine feathers make fine birds. I dare say that you have never worn anything like that before."

Kagome flushed. "You know I haven't Aunt Musou."

"Of course. Where is your dear husband by the way? You do realize that you have us in behaving in this awful manner."

Inuyasha had returned very late the previous night, bleary eyed and having suffered a reversal of fortunes at the gaming table. He had not made and appearance at the breakfast table. Kagome was persuaded that he was still sleeping. She remained silent.

Lady Musou continued. "However, we have decided to accept this marriage, which I am foretelling is bound to end in disaster. I hope you will not forget the kindness we have shown you. Perhaps you could introduce us to a few nobles..."

At this moment the door opened and Inuyasha entered imperiously, his hair messy and neck cloth askew.

"Where the hell did that man of mine keep that hot water?" His eyes rested for a while on the morning visitors, the expression on his face changing from irritated to shocked to horrified in a matter of moments.

"Oh...My...God." He uttered these three syllables with extreme horror and promptly fled the room.

This was too much for Kagome and she burst into peals of laughter. Lady Musou was incensed and got up stiffly.

"Well girls, it is understandable that your cousin does not want us here."

Kagome controlled her laughter and tried to make amends by asking her to stay and asking whether she would like any refreshment. Lady Musou was adamant. She would not stay but began to read Kagome a strict sermon regarding the evils of pride.

At this time Myoga announced Lord Kouga Ookami, who entered the room looking more romantic than usual. He went straight to Kagome and caught hold of her hands.

"Kagome, you alone can help me. Say you will help me."

Lady Musou gave Kagome another disapproving glance and ushered her starry eyed daughters out. She was all together not pleased that Kouga had ignored her daughters and foretold the oncoming doom of this strange union.

"And it will be all Kagome's fault." She concluded smugly.

Kagome watched her aunt go and detangled her hands from Kouga and smiled at him.

"Hello Kouga. How are you today?"

"Oh Kagome. Look." Kouga parted the lapels of his coat and brought out a rather derelict rose. "Yesterday, at the Fakenhams ball Ayame gave this to me. She was looking most heavenly in a ivory gold gown and wore this rose in her hair." He gave a heavy sigh. "And then this rose fell on her lap and that damned Northwood had the audacity of asking that flower from her. I was devilishly near calling him out. But then she turned and with the sweetest smile gave this flower to me."

"Oh Kouga." Kagome's eyes were starry. "That is so romantic."

"Could it be that she has a tendre for me?"

"It is possible. I am so happy for you Kouga."

"Help me then Kagome." He took hold of her hands again. "There is a balloon ascension this afternoon. Will you come with me? It promises to be a excellent spectacle."

"Rogue. And I suppose you want me to invite Ayame to accompany me?"

Kouga's lips parted into a sly smile. "You are the best of fellows Kagome. Will you do so?"

"That depends..."

"What are you doing wimpy wolf?"

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha framed at the doorway, cleaned and frowning. Supremely unaware of the scene she presented with her hands still in Kouga's grip, she beamed happily at him.

"Look what Ayame gave Kouga."

Inuyasha looked disparagingly at rose. "It a dead rose. Throw it away, it is falling apart."

Kouga's face dropped. He left Kagome's hand and cradled the rose to his chest. "Oh cruel world, why won't it let me keep this sign of Ayame's affection."

"Feh."

"Don't be cruel Inuyasha." Kagome patted Kouga's back. "Press it inside a book and it will remain good for ever."

"Really?"

"I don't see why you two are bothering over that thing." Inuyasha scoffed. "Ten to one she only did it to make Northwood jealous. Tell me if he wasn't nearby. "

Kouga's face clouded. "If I knew that she was so heartless... I will grind this rose under my heel. "

"No need to make a mess on my new carpet, throw it out of the window. "

**_" Inuyasha!_"** Kagome cut in. "No Kouga, I am persuaded that Ayame is not heartless. Say what, why don't I invite Ayame to the balloon ascension this afternoon. Say Inuyasha..."

"No." Inuyasha said. His voice brooked no argument.

Kagome flushed. She had forgotten that Inuyasha had once loved Ayame and to see her again would possibly cause him discomfort.

"Never mind. I will invite Hakakau to go with us. " Kouga said happily before taking his leave.

"Balloon ascension?" Inuyasha gave a short laugh watching him go. "Wimpy wolf is a fool. "

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ayame had accepted Kagome invitation to the balloon ascension ceremony and it was indeed a spectacular affair.

However, it was not an afternoon of unmixed contentment as Ayame played fast and loose with Kouga during the whole time. Being unused with the art of coquetry she could not understand why Ayame would allow her hand to rest on Kouga's hand for a moment longer than necessary and then acting coldly formal at the next instant. No wonder Kouga was looking so haggard at the end of the day.

Looking at Kouga's pale countenance at the end of the event, Kagome concluded that her dear Inuyasha was not to be pitied so much after all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keep Reading!

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

During the course of the next few weeks the house at Half Moon street entertained several visitors. There were several matrons who thought that it was their duty towards Inuyasha's young wife, though they privately thought that Inuyasha could have done better. There was Lady Sefton because she was really kind and had taken an instant liking to Kagome. There was Mrs. Drummond-Burrell because she felt like it. There was Miroku because he hoped that some of the matrons would bring their young daughters with them. There was Sesshomaru because he was supposed to teach Kagome how to drive and finally, there was Koga. He came because nobody was more moved by his cause than Kagome and had the patience to listen to his long dramatic monologues where he declared his undying passion for Ayame.

One of her earliest visitors was a smart lady who came to visit her with her young daughter. She called herself Lady Taija and introduced herself as a distant cousin of Kagome's father. Kagome stared at the plump cheerful lady with some trepidation.

"But my papa never mentioned ... "

"Oh fudge. " Lady Taija waved her hand dismissively. "Your poor papa never had much sense, but never mind that. This is my daughter Sango. "

Kagome smiled at the young girl who sat primly beside her mother in a demure gray muslin gown with her glossy black curls piled into an elegant bun at the top of her head. Her brown eyes twinkled when she returned Kagome's smile, soft determined lips curving upwards in an answering gesture.

"Sango is making her debut this year. "Lady Taija rattled on. "My dear Sango positively outshines all the other debutants. "

Here Miroku who was with Kagome when Lady Taija visited inserted with a dreamy sigh. "Yes, how true. "

Fortunately Lady Taija paid him no attention though Sango bestowed him with a haughty glare and a light blush on her cheeks. She continued. "Of course, I will be more than happy to chaperone you in society ... "

This was, Inuyasha told her later, a most propitious event. One of the first tasks of the young couple after they had set up residence at the house on Half Moon street was to pay a visit to Inuyasha's mother who still resided with all her glory at the ancestral house in Governor's Square.

They were ushered in by a stately butler and found Lady Tashio reclining picturesquely on a divan, fortified by several cushions, tisanes and smelling salts, with a book called _Meditation Among the Tombs_ significantly open in her lap. She greeted her son with a tearful sympathetic smile and Kagome with a visible shudder.

Her voice was very faint as she uttered her blessings to the newly wed couple with the air of a martyr and when requested to introduce Kagome to society she fell back into her cushions and declared in deploring accents about her _ill- health_ and consequent inability to conduct Kagome into society. Needless to say, by the end of the interview Inuyasha was beginning to feel more than a little irritated.

Near the end of their discussion, Inuyasha demanded the family pearls from Lady Tashio causing her to fall into a teary reminiscence.

"Inuyasha, have you no sensibility at all. The pearls that your dear poor papa clasped around my neck when he first married me..."

"No, he didn't. "Inuyasha said incorrigibly. "My grandma still had them and my father had to work really hard to get them. You threw one of your famous tantrums as well, if I remember correctly. "

At this Lady Tashio became even more teary eyed and Kagome sensing a quarrel brewing cut in good naturedly saying that she did not want the pearls till her mother-in-law was dead.

Now this was the worst thing she could have said because it caused Lady Tashio to forget her illness and sit up saying angrily that both her son and her daughter-in-law was waiting for her death and a lot many other things which set up Inuyasha's back and he became quite adamant about the pearls.

At the end Lady Tashio capitulated. "I suppose you would want me to give her the emeralds as well. " She said bitterly.

"Excellent. "Inuyasha did not bat an eyelid. "It is exactly what Kagome needs. "

Needless to say, they had parted on less than amiable terms and it was clear that Lady Tashio would do nothing to introduce Kagome into society. In this case, the meeting with Lady Taija was very timely as she was quite capable of chaperoning Kagome into society.

So it was that Lady Taija became a frequent visitor to their house chaperoning her and Sango to all the _ton _parties that had started now that the season started in London. Inuyasha did not accompany her on all of these and Lady Taija assured her that this was perfectly natural.

"After all you do not want your husband to be tied to your apron strings now, do you? That, my dear, is not the established mode. "

Since Inuyasha had told her pretty much the same thing Kagome accepted it and proceeded to endear herself in society. Sango however had different opinions.

"Kagome, you really should not listen to my mother. " She bit into the angel cake that Kagome had laid out for her. It had not taken long for the both of them to become fast friends. "According to my mother a Lady should make a respectable marriage, preferably a man with a title and conveniently overlook any _other _interests the man may have. "She put down her plate a little more vehemently than necessary. "Fudge. " Then her face became serious. "Kagome you really should try to wean Inuyasha away from Sir Naraku's influence. That man is ... bad news. "

Kagome blushed a little. She could not bear to tell her freind that she and Inuyasha had agreed not to interfere in each other's business.

She too had heard about Naraku and the smooth charm with which he introduced men with means to several shady establishments initiating them to the world of high stakes and deep play. But even though Naraku's character was a trifle shady, one could not argue that his credentials were implacable. His birth was respectable and he had a somewhat decent inheritance. His manners were polished and his address smooth.

Other than that he quite handsome and dressed in the first style of elegance and could make many ladies swoon with his slightly mocking tone and cynical smile. Even the Incomparable was not immune to his charm though she sometimes wondered what was actually going on behind those cynical red eyes of his.

He had failed to captivate one Lady at least. Kagome could not bring herself to like him. She was inclined to like any friend of Inuyasha's but she found herself unable to like Naraku at all. Since the first day Naraku often showed up at the house dragging Inuyasha off to some gaming hell. That and the warning from both Sesshomaru and Miroku, coupled with the slightly sinister air around Naraku made her extremely cautious of him.

She wished that she could somehow remove Inuyasha from the sphere of Naraku's influence. She had mentioned it to Sesshomaru who was teaching her how to drive in the Hyde Park. He inclined his head a little and Kagome thought that she saw a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"This Sesshomaru will speak to the foolish half breed. "

That afternoon Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha at their house with several suspicious wounds and a hole in his stomach. Kagome decided that she would never ask Sesshomaru to _talk _to Inuyasha again.

_' Well at least he will not be going off with that awful Naraku. '_ Kagome thought as she changed Inuyasha's bandage. _' Maybe I will ask Sesshomaru to talk to him ... not very often though. '_

Through the kind offices of her mentor Lady Sefton the vouchers to Almack's were procured and Inuyasha declared with a groan that he was ready to sacrifice himself at the altar of marital duties.

Kagome was always happy to send the evening by Inuyasha's side and she was so much taken in by the dazzle of the Almack's Ball that she barely noticed the critical gaze of several patrons or the cold propriety of Princess Esterhazy. She danced with Sesshomaru and Miroku and stood up for the country-dance with Kouga and generally contrived to pass the evening with considerable cheerfulness.

Inuyasha was as usual put off by what he said was insipid entertainment and awful food where Sesshomaru inserted.

"They are foolish humans, what do you expect?"

But he was more than happy to see Kagome in such spirits and so easily accepted by society, though he felt something strange stir in his heart when Kagome's hand was solicited for the dance one too many times by males who were not he.

As for the Incomparable Ayame, she would have to be a saint if she did not feel a tinge of envy at Kagome's undoubted popularity with Inuyasha's friends. And even though Kagome could never possess the flawless beauty of the Incomparable, Ayame had to accept that there was something engaging about the young brides cheerful twinkle.

But she was very fond of Kagome; herself, Kagome and Inuyasha having grown up together before they went their separate ways and took this opportunity to renew their friendship. She found that Kagome still had the same sweet disposition; her sudden rise in fortunes had not taken her innocence, which Ayame found extremely endearing.

So, it was more than one occasion on which Kagome would pick up Ayame when she went riding in the Hyde Park. Unlike Sango she did not like the idea of letting Kagome hold the reins of the high stepping spirited horses that Inuyasha had procured, but she bore it with considerable equanimity to please her friend.

Thus it was that happiness was predominant in her mind as she saw Kagome carving out a small niche for her in society.

Towards the end of the evening Inuyasha bore Kagome off saying glumly. "That evening was a dead bore. "

Kagome was surprised. "Was it Inuyasha?"She had found the evening to be very exciting.

"Yes. I will take you to a better place next time." He declared.

True to his word Inuyasha took Kagome to a costume party at Convent Gardens. It was quite different from the party at Almack's. The environment here was very relaxed and the entertainment provided was unconventional. Everybody wore masks and bright gowns dancing with light music.

Inuyasha had booked a stall for them where they sat watching the proceedings while supping on thin slices of roast beef washed down with sherbet. Kagome's eyes danced behind her mask as she learned from her incorrigible husband how to spot what he discreetly termed as _bits of muslin_.

One of these females passed the Viscount's box with such a provocative swing of her hips that Inuyasha could not resist himself.

"Just a moment Kagome. Lay you a monkey that is Kikyo, saucy little piece that she is. "

He vaulted over the partition to follow the suddenly coy damsel attempting to unmask her. Kagome giggled a little watching his outrageous progress when she felt another presence in the box. Turning she saw a masked man and for a while thought that it was somebody she knew.

"Hello Sir. "Her voice was polite. "Who are you?"

"Another lonely soul. "The man edged closer letting warning bells peal in Kagome's head. "Have pity on this poor soul my fair lady. "

"How can you know whether I am fair, after all you can't see my face?"Kagome said sensibly.

"Well then. "The man knelt over her. "Let me see your face. "

With an angry cry Kagome pushed him away. "How dare you? Remove yourself from my presence at once!"

The man did not heed her words; instead he thrust a hand around her waist and attempted to draw her closer. "Oh, my little kitten has claws. " He purred putting up a hand to unfasten her mask. "Come, come, why be such a prude. "

Kagome was very white under her mask shaking with anger and fright when she saw the man being physically hauled off her and thrown rather roughly on the ground. Wide eyed she turned at her silver haired rescuer.

"Inuyasha. "

Inuyasha's eyes were slightly red under the mask and his voice was quite unlike him. "Remove yourself." He snapped at the enterprising fellow. "Now. "

The man picked himself up and murmured something of a hasty apology before making a speedy retreat. Inuyasha sank into the chair.

"Dash it Kagome, I should have never brought you here. "

"Why? Is it because of that odious man? " Kagome laid a hesitating hand on Inuyasha's arm. "But I enjoyed myself here; well at least until that man came along ... I think he was a little drunk. By the way, was that really Kikyo?"

Inuyasha gave a short laugh and gave Kagome's hand an answering squeeze. "I am so glad that I married you. I could never bring the Incomparable to a Convent Garden romp. If something like that happened she would be fainting and scolding me all the way home. "

Kagome felt a lump rise at her throat and she couldn't figure out why she felt so depressed all of a sudden. But the next thing Inuyasha said banished all clouds from her horizon.

"I think I am going to book that box in the opera after all. "

Nothing could have been more perfect than the visit to the opera. Kagome was in excellent spirits having found the perfect pink gown to go with her pearls and Inuyasha was in excellent spirits because he won at the cards the previous evening. Their small party consisted of Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango other than Inuyasha and she and they contrived to enjoy themselves from the excellent seats Inuyasha had booked.

During the play Kagome had noticed that one of the dancers, a pretty young thing with blue eyes kept glancing at their box and she blurted out before she could think.

"Inuyasha, is that your opera dancer?"

Kagome wished that she could bite her tongue out at the extremely reproachful look Inuyasha cast at her, both Sango and Miroku being red with the effort to control their laughter when Sesshomaru unexpectedly came to her rescue.

"No, the foolish half-demon likes the dark one at the left. "

Kagome gave him a grateful smile. "Yes, I thought that as well. "

Fortunately, the curtains fell at this moment and Inuyasha offered to walk Sango to the powder room without even glancing at Kagome. Sango gave Kagome an apologetic glance and accompanied him. Miroku naturally followed them, leaving Kagome with Sesshomaru.

They walked in the corridor outside; Sesshomaru's calm presence cooled her heated cheeks. At last she spoke.

"That was very foolish of me. "

Sesshomaru did not say anything. Kagome continued, not really expect him to speak.

"I should know better to control my tongue. Aunt Musou says that a Lady must learn to overlook a gentleman's indiscretions. There are some things a Lady never says. " She paused looking at the stoic demon. "Sesshomaru, do you have an opera dancer?"She asked innocently.

Only centuries of practice kept Sesshomaru from not turning red. "This Sesshomaru has no such interests. "

"Hmm. "Kagome appeared thoughtful. "You could tell me the truth Sesshomaru. I am not missish. Aunt Musou says that there is nothing that gentlemen dislike more. "

"Your aunt is a fool. " Sesshomaru said dryly. "This Sesshomaru does not lie Kagome. "

"Okay." Kagome accepted that. "You know sometimes I wish that Inuyasha did not have an opera dancer. "

"The half-breed is foolish. "

OoOoOoOoO

During their journey home Inuyasha was awfully quiet and that made Kagome sick with anxiety as she snuck little guilty looks at him from under her lowered lashes. When they alighted Inuyasha informed her with a rather quiet (Kagome thought cold) voice that he wished to speak with her in the book room as soon as she had laid aside her gown.

Through their long journey home and through most of the theatre Inuyasha had formed what he thought was a well-rounded homily through which he would instruct Kagome as to behave as a proper lady. This, he thought would deliver with an air of extreme gravity but his resolution went out of the window when he saw how pale Kagome appeared now that she had laid aside her pearls and expensive gown, her innocent smiling eyes glazed over with suppressed tears.

He did not like the thought of Kagome in tears. But she had to learn how to conduct herself in society.

"What were you thinking wench?" This was not how he had wanted to start his long well practiced speech.

Kagome twirled the edges of her handkerchief. "I wasn't thinking. "

"That much is evident and no, thank you, _that _was not my opera dancer. "

"It wasn't?"Kagome's face brightened a little. "Sesshomaru said so. I guess I shouldn't have asked him whether he had an opera dancer. "

_" **You ... what !"**_

"He said that he did not have an opera dancer. "Kagome said simply.

"Yes. But that does not matter. There are some things a Lady should not tell. "

"Oh, do you mean that I shouldn't have told Sango that Lady Appleby had a _cicisbeo ?_"

"Cici ... Do you even know what that means wench ?" Inuyasha was startled.

"Of course Inuyasha. "Kagome said wisely. "It is known that most Ladies have lovers, though one does not mention it. I did learn a few things.

"Did you now ?" Inuyasha said dryly, in a tone strangely similar to Sesshomaru. "I would that you learnt some discretion. "

Kagome flushed. "But Inuyasha, I said I was sorry. "

"Sorry ? Will that stop your freind from spreading this ... about ?"

"Sango ? She would never ... "

"Since she is your freind I can only assume that she will be as indiscreet as you. "

Kagome's eyes flashed with anger. "How dare you Inuyasha ?you are so mean. I keep telling you that I am sorry but you ... You should talk about indiscretion. _I _am not the one who looses at gambling, or has opera dancers or ... or ... I hate you Inuyasha ... " She dissolved into tears.

Inuyasha was startled, much of what Kagome said was true, but he couldn't let her know that. Instead he took refuge in awe-inspiring politeness. "Then I will remove my hated self from your presence at once."

He walked out of the door, torn between consoling Kagome's sobs and preserving his ... stand. He decided on the latter and went bed to unquiet dreams.

The breakfast next morning was a subdued affair. Both Kagome and Inuyasha were bleary eyed, Inuyasha hiding his somewhat haggard face behind a newspaper, both being unnaturally quiet.

It was a suspicious sniffle that caught Inuyasha's attention. That ... and the salty smell of tears in the air.

"Kagome. "He put down the newspaper. "Don't cry. "

"How can I not ?" Kagome gave another sniffle. "When you are being so mean and hateful. "

"Well ... " Inuyasha leaned across the table and squeezed Kagome's hand. Kagome's tears did unpleasant things to his stomach, especially knowing that he was the cause for it. "You were ... That don't matter. Don't cry anymore. I will take you see the churches at Richmond. "

"You will ?" Kagome brightened up.

"Yes. "Inuyasha frowned. "You know what Kagome, now that I think about it , I would have liked to see Sesshomaru's face when you asked him about the opera dancer. "

Kagome giggled. "Yes Inuyasha. I guess you would have. "

OoOoOoOoOoO

Keep Reading!

Please Review!


End file.
